Marriage Contract
by AkinaJung
Summary: Pernikahan bukanlah suatu permainan. Tapi bagaimana jika Sasuke dan Sakura yang terjebak dalam drama yang dibuatnya sendiri harus memainkan sesuatu yang bernama pernikahan? /"Pernikahan ini hanya berlangsung tujuh bulan."/"Oke, dan peraturan terpentingnya,tidak ada yang boleh jatuh cinta di antara kita"/"Tentu saja!"/Bagaimana bisa mereka akan hidup sebagai sepasang suami istri?
1. Chapter 1

Pernikahan bukanlah suatu permainan. Tapi bagaimana jika Sasuke dan Sakura yang terjebak dalam drama yang dibuatnya sendiri harus memainkan sesuatu yang bernama pernikahan? /"Pernikahan ini hanya berlangsung tujuh bulan."/"Oke, dan peraturan terpentingnya,tidak ada yang boleh jatuh cinta di antara kita"/"Tentu saja!"/Bagaimana bisa mereka akan hidup sebagai sepasang suami istri?

**Marriage Contract?**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno

Inspirasi : K-drama Full House

(Tapi alur akan berbeda dengan K-dramanya.)

Fanfiction ini masih jauh dari kata bagus. Jika ada kesalahan diksi, pengetikan kata  
maupun lainnya,saya mohon maaf dan mohon bimbingan dari para senpai sekalian.  
Karena saya masih baru di dunia Fanfiction,saya mohon bimbingannya.

Arigatou Gozaimasu~

.

.

.

Dua orang pemuda berjalan beriringan diikuti oleh sekertarisnya masing-masing. Kedua pemuda dengan wajah tampan tersebut memasuki gedung berlambangkan kipas besar di dindingnya. Sepanjang mereka melangkahkan kaki, tundukan kepala diperuntukan untuk mereka. Hanya salah satu dari mereka yang mebalas semua tundukan kepala itu dengan senyuman. Walaupun keduanya lebih sering menampilkan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi tapi si sulung lebih senang tersenyum kepada siapapun.

Mereka bagaikan malaikat.

Berlebihan? Tidak. Penggambaran tentang mereka tidak berlebihan. Wajah putih mulus dengan tatapan mata yang tajam. Bibir tipis yang menawan. Rambut berwarna gelap yang mencuat ke atas. Bukankah bungsu Uchiha ini sangat tampan?

Uchiha Itachi—si sulung, memiliki wajah yang tak kalah tampan dengan adiknya. Yang berbeda dari mereka adalah gaya rambut. Rambut Itachi lebih panjang dan diikat longgar. Di wajah Itachi juga terdapat kerutan di pipinya,namun tidak mengurangi daya tariknya. Ia malah terlihat dewasa dan semakin menawan.

"Hei,Sasuke. Tak berniat untuk melirik salah satu dari mereka?" Itachi bertanya dengan senyuman yang menurut Sasuke menyebalkan. Mata hitam laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya tiga tahun itu mengerling kepada sekumpulan pegawai wanita yang bekerja di kantor mereka.

Sasuke mendengus. Mata hitamnya ikut melirik kumpulan pegawai wanita itu. Tatapan tajam diarahkannya sehingga para pegawai wanita yang berisik melihat mereka itu menundukan kepalanya dalam.

Itachi memasang ekspresi kagum yang dibuat-buat. Laki-laki dua puluh sembilan tahun itu tertawa kecil sehingga tatapan tajam adiknya kini mengarah kepadanya.

"Waw.. mereka langsung diam hanya karena kau tatap," ucapnya dengan nada jahil.

Itachi menaruh lengannya di bahu Sasuke. Pemuda tampan itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik di telinga Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendengar bisikan entah apa itu dari kakaknya,berusaha keras menahan emosinya. Ia sangat ingat ini berada di kantor jadi dia tidak akan membanting kakaknya itu ke lantai. Tangan Sasuke mengepal kuat. Dengan kasar ia mendorong kakak laki-lakinya itu hingga menjauh darinya.

Sasuke terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan mereka. Tanpa memerdulikan sorakan kakak satu-satunya itu yang ia tinggal di belakang, Sasuke masuk ke ruangannya.

Suara bantingan pintu membuat para pegawai yang lewat di depan ruangan anak bungsu pemilik perusahaan paling berpengaruh di Jepang itu terkejut.

Sasuke yang berada di ruangannya menggeram tertahan. Mata hitam segelap malam itu menatap tajam pada salah satu pigura foto yang menampilkan dirinya berdiri dengan seorang perempuan berambut merah dengan kaca mata. Di foto itu senyumnya terlihat sangat lebar begitu juga dengan senyum gadis berambut merah itu. Hanya saja, tangan gadis itu bertaut mesra dengan tangan laki-laki lain. Seorang laki-laki tampan yang Sasuke sangat kenal.

Kakaknya,Uchiha Itachi.

Diambilnya foto itu lalu ia lempar ke dinding. Bunyi pecahan kaya sontak terdengar di telingganya.

'_Hapus nama Karin dari pikiranmu,Sasuke. Karena dia sekarang __**istriku**__.' _

Sebuah bisikan dari kakaknya, sukses membuat pikirannya kalut sepagi ini.

…

Sementara itu di salah satu tempat. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang,berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang dipenuhi oleh daun-daun kering yang telah gugur dari pohonnya. Gadis dengan wajah cantik itu berhenti kemudian bersender pada salah satu batang pohon. Wajahnya nampak datar menatap tumpukan daun kering di depannya.

"Sakura! Coba kau perlihatkan jam tangan itu lebih jelas!"

Sesuai perintah,gadis cantik bernama Sakura itu mengangkat tangannya dan meletakannya di dadanya. Ekspresinya masih sama. Gaun berwarna kuning yang ia kenakan bergerak tertiup angin.

"Yak! Satu foto lagi! Kau memang hebat,Haruno Sakura!"

Sakura merubah posisinya. Kini ia terlihat seakan ingin berjalan. Tangannya masih menapak pada batang pohon. Kali ini wajahnya lebih berekspresi. Sebuah senyum tipis terukir saat ia mengadah memperhatikan langit yang cerah pagi itu.

"Yeah! Foto terakhir adalah yang paling bagus!" Sorak laki-laki berambut merah itu seraya memperhatikan foto-foto dari kameranya.

Sakura menghela napas lega. Pekerjaannya selesai untuk hari ini dengan cepat. Mata hijau gadis itu memperhatikan pemuda merah yang terlihat sangat senang dengan hasil foto yang ia dapat. Sebuah tepukan di bahu Sakura,menyadarkan gadis itu dari lamunannya akan laki-laki berambut merah tersebut.

"Masih mengharapkan si merah itu?"

Sakura mendengus. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari gadis berambut pirang ekor kuda yang menepuk bahunya itu. Yamanaka Ino hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sahabatnya. Ia tahu jika mata sahabatnya itu kembali memperhatikan wajah senang dari pemuda berambut merah di depan mereka.

"Sudahlah,Saki." Ino mengelus punggung Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu menoleh ke arah Ino kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak apa-apa,Ino." Sakura menghela napasnya lagi "Aku hanya sangat senang, saat ia menampilkan eskpresi sesenang itu karena kerjaku yang bagus." Sebuah senyum tulus terbentuk di bibir gadis cantik bernama bunga itu.

"Hah.. terserahmu lah. Sepulang dari sini,kita harus ke kantor Uchiha Entertainment. Kau tahu, mereka menawarimu untuk menjadi penyanyi!" Suara Ino mendadak ceria. Ia bahkan sampai melompat saking senangnya.

Sakura hanya menganga melihat Ino dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Menjadi penyanyi? Yang benar saja! Pekerjaannya adalah seorang model!

"Ino? Kau tidak salah? Penyanyi? Yang benar saja _Pig_! Aku ini seorang model dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa bernyanyi!"

Ino mengerutkan keningnya. "Tidak bisa bernyanyi? Oh ayolah Sakura, aku mengenalmu bahkan sejak kita kecil. Setiap orang yang mendengar suaramu pasti akan terdiam dengan mulut terbuka saking kagumnya!"

"Kau berlebihan," Sakura memutar bola matanya. Ia mengangkat gaunnya agar mudah berjalan. Mereka menuju berjalan menuju mobil guna mengganti baju Sakura.

"Saki, kau harus mencobanya. Aku yakin kau bisa menjadi seorang penyanyi," Ino menghalangi jalan Sakura. Gadis Yamanaka itu memasang senyum kaku di wajahnya yang membuat Sakura menaikan satu alisnya.

"Ini pertama kali kau memaksaku menerima pekerjaan,_Pig_. Aku tetap tidak mau"

"Tapi aku sudah menerima pekerjaan itu,Sakura. Ehm.. da-dan a-aku—" Sakura semakin mengrenyit bingung saat sahabat sekaligus _manager_-nya itu memainkan telunjuknya di depan dada. Ino juga seperti kebingungan mencari kata-kata untuk ia ucapkan.

"Maafkan aku Sakura,aku sudah menerima bayaran yang diberikan Uchiha Entertainment. Maafkan aku Sakura." Ino menatap Sakura takut-takut. Gadis bermata hijau cerah yang ditatap hanya menghela napas.

"Yasudah,kembalikan saja uangnya," ucapnya santai kemudian membuka pintu mobil.

"I-itu dia masalahnya,Sa-saki."

Sakura yang baru saja ingin masuk ke dalam mobil mendadak berhenti. Ia merasa ada yang tidak beres di sini. Segera saja gadis bermahkota cerah itu menatap sahabatnya itu tajam.

"Sebenarnya ada apa,_pig_ ?"

Ino mendadak berlutut di depan Sakura sehingga membuat Sakura panik sendiri. Ia berusaha membuat Ino berdiri lagi tetapi gadis itu masih saja berlutut di depannya.

"U-uangnya.. uangnya sudah ku gunakan untuk membantu keluarganya Sai membayar hutangnya. Ma-maafkan aku Sakura,ku mohon maafkan aku."

Sakura menatap sahabatnya terkejut. Gadis cantik itu mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Apa-apaan ini?

"Ino! Argh. Kau sudah gila? Pertama kau menerima tawaran itu tanpa memberitahuku,lalu uang dari tawaran itu kau gunakan juga?" Sakura menggeram kesal. Dilihatnya wajah Ino yang ketakutan dan menyesal. Sakura menghela napasnya. Ia tidak tega juga melihat wajah sahabatnya dari kecil itu.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku akan mengganti uang dari Uchiha Entertainment. Kau, hanya perlu mengganti uangku itu nantinya."

Ino belum bangun dari posisinya. Wajah cantiknya masih menampakan ekspresi bersalah.

"Ta-tapi Sakura, uang dari Uchiha Entertainment tujuh kali lipat dari uang bayaranmu saat ini, Oh Sakura.. maafkan aku."

Sakura terdiam mendengar ucapan sahabatnya. Gadis bermarga Haruno itu menganga saking terkejut. Langsung saja ia mengambil tasnya kemudian memukul sahabatnya itu. Ino tidak melawan saat Sakura memukulinya.

"Kau jahat Ino! Kau jahat! _Kami-sama_ apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang ? arghhh huaaaa," Sakura mendudukan dirinya pasrah. Gadis merah muda itu menangis keras membuat Ino ikut menangis.

"Ma-maafkan aku,Sakura.."

Sakura menghapus air matanya kasar. Gadis bernama sama dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu menatap si gadis pirang tajam. Ia bangun dari posisinya lalu masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Sekarang,antarkan aku ke kantor Uchiha Entertainment! Aku tetap akan menolak,"

"Ta-tapi Sakura—"

"SEKARANG!"

…

Sakura berjalan cepat masuk ke gedung besar dengan logo kipas besar yang di bawahnya berjajar huruf membentuk kata 'UCHIHA' . Di belakang gadis itu,Ino berusaha untuk menyamai langkah Sakura. Berulang kali kertas di pelukannya berterbangan sehingga ia harus berulang kali pula memungutnya.

"Ku mohon Sakura, sa-sabarlah!" Ino berteriak berharap sahabatnya yang sudah berada jauh di depannya mendengar. Gadis berambut pirang itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Oh sungguh ia sangat menyesal sekarang karena mencoba memanfaatkan sahabatnya untuk kepentingan dirinya. Apalagi Sakura adalah model baru,penghasilannya tidak besar dan juga bodohnya ia karena merekomendasikan Sakura pada manajemen besar seperti Uchiha Entertainment. Sekarang mereka benar-benar terkena masalah besar.

Sementara itu, Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya. Tempat ini cukup ramai dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di dalam gedung. Sakura meremas rambut merah mudanya. Ia bingung harus menemui siapa di sini. _'Ini gara-gara ,Pig-baka!'_ batinnya kesal.

_Emerald_-nya terpaku pada seorang pemuda bermata gelap yang berjalan ke arahnya. Mata hitam pemuda itu tertuju pada kertas yang dibacanya dan sesekali melihat ke depan. Sakura menjentikan jarinya. Pengamatannya pasti benar. Laki-laki yang kini semakin dekat dengannya ini adalah orang penting di sini karena ia selalu mendapatkan tundukan kepala dari orang-orang yang ia lewati.

Eh? Kau terpaku bukan karena ia tampan,Sakura?

"Maaf, aku ingin bertemu dengan—aah.. siapa yang tadi dikatakan Ino, hmm.. Uchiha Sastachi bukan-bukan. Hmm.. Uchiha Itachi ya… ya dia! Dan Uchiha Sas—ehmm.. siapa ya, Sas—"

"—Sasuke." Sahut pemuda itu. Lagi,Sakura menjentikan jarinya sambil tersenyum lebar tanda ia mengiyakan.

"Jadi, bisakah aku bertemu dengan mereka?"

Pemuda di depannya menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah lalu menelengkan kepalanya. Ia menatap datar Sakura yang semakin lama senyumnya semakin pudar karena ujung bibirnya sudah lelah tertarik.

"Aku tidak ada waktu." Dan sebuah kalimat singkat tanpa intonasi membuat Sakura menganga di tempat. Pemuda berwajah di atas rata-rata itu meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja. Sakura mengelus dadanya. Sambil menggumamkan kata sabar, gadis cantik bermata hijau cerah itu kembali mendekati laki-laki berambut seperti pantat ayam—itu menurutnya.

"Jadi, kau siapa?" Sakura mencoba berjalan beriringan dengan laki-laki berambut hitam mencuat ke atas itu.

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke," jawab laki-laki tampan itu walau tak menoleh ke Sakura.

Sekali lagi Sakura menganga. "Kau yakin? Kau jauh sekali dari bayanganku. Ku kira Uchiha Sasuke adalah laki-laki tampan,tinggi,imut dengan rambut halus menawan seperti boyband korea! Kenapa mereka semua bilang kau tampan sih?" Sakura bercerocos dengan wajah polos tanpa menyadari tatapan tajam dari laki-laki yang menjadi objek ucapannya.

Oh.. Sakura,apa kau tidak menyadari betapa tampannya dia?

"Sakura! Aku berusaha keras untuk mengejarmu! Ayolah Sakura,maafkan aku tapi cobalah un—Uchiha-_san_!" Ino spontan menutup mulutnya dengan lembaran kertas yang dipeluknya. Dia akan benar-benar mati sekarang.

"Oh, jadi kau model bernama Sakura yang direkomendasikan pada kami,eh?" Sebuah seringai tercetak di bibir Sasuke. Ia memandang remeh ke arah Sakura kemudian berpindah pada Ino.

"Jadi, ada apa kalian kemari?" tanya Sasuke pada Ino.

Ino hanya memainkan telunjuknya. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Uh.. dia benar-benar akan habis sekarang.

"Kami ingin membatalkan kontrak yang dibuat _manager_ ku. Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi,sungguh. Jika aku ingin memulai karir di dunia musik,aku tidak akan memulainya sekarang." Ucap Sakura yang masih menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi polosnya.

Sasuke menaikan satu alisnya. "Lalu kenapa _manager_ mu ini, datang ke sini seminggu yang lalu dan merekomendasikan mu?"

Sakura melirik Ino tajam yang dibalas wajah memelas dari gadis berambut pirang tersebut. Ino yang terus ditatap tajam oleh Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"Se-sebenarnya Uchiha-_san_, aku mentandatangani kontrak itu tanpa persetujuan Sakura" ucapnya takut-takut.

Sasuke mendengus. Ini benar-benar membuang waktunya yang berharga. "Kalau begitu tinggal kalian kembalikan uangku saja. Pembicaraan kita selesai." Sasuke berniat meninggalkan kedua gadis yang membuang waktunya percuma.

"T-tunggu dulu, itu dia masalahnya. Aku masih baru dalam dunia model,gajiku tidak besar dan uangnya sudah digunakan oleh _manager_ ku."

Ino meringis saat mendengar ucapan akhir Sakura. Uh.. dia malu dan menyesal disaat bersamaan.

Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura dan Ino bergantian. Laki-laki berparas bak malaikat itu kemudian mengambil ponselnya. Ia mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya.

"Halo, kantor polisi?"

Sakura dan Ino terbelalak. Segera Sakura merebut ponsel Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke benar-benar menggeram kesal. Gadis itu memutuskan hubungan telepon Sasuke. Gila! Pemuda itu langsung menghubungi polisi tanpa mendengarkannya,pikir Sakura.

Sakura segera mengetikan nomor ponselnya pada ponsel Sasuke. Gadis merah muda itu kemudian menyerahkan kembali ponsel Sasuke. Hal itu membuat Sasuke menatapnya bingung.

"Itu nomor ponselku. Aku akan melunasi uangmu dalam dalam seminggu aku tidak bisa mengembalikan uangmu, kau bisa menghubungiku dan langsung membawaku ke kantor polisi." Ujar Sakura berusaha setenang mungkin.

Hal itu membuat Ino terkejut. Gadis bermata biru itu bahkan ingin menangis sekarang. Ini semua salahnya dan Sakura menanggung semuanya sendirian.

Sasuke tersenyum miring. "Baiklah. Aku terima penawaranmu." Setelah berkata demikian, Sasuke meninggalkan kedua gadis berbeda warna rambut tersebut.

….

Sasuke memperhatikan nomor yang ada di ponselnya. Sebuah senyum miring tercetak di bibirnya. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya untuk menemui sahabat-sahabatnya.

_Lamborghini Reventon _Sasuke melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Mobil mewah yang dibuat hanya dua puluh buah di dunia itu bergerak menuju ke sebuah café teras yang berada tidak terlalu jauh dari kantor pemiliknya.

Dari dalam mobil,Sasuke bisa melihat salah satu sahabatnya—berambut pirang dengan cengiran lebar melambaikan tangannya ke arahnya. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya,kemudian keluar dari mobil.

"Oi! _Teme_!"

Sasuke tidak membalas sapaan sahabat pirangnya tersebut. Ia langsung mendudukan diri di salah satu kursi yang kosong. Tatapannya mengedar pada keempat pemuda yang sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

"Jadi,untuk apa kalian memintaku ke sini?" Sasuke bertanya seraya mengamati nama-nama makanan yang ada di daftar menu.

"Aku yang meminta kalian untuk datang. Aku hanya ingin menyerahkan undangan pernikahanku dengan Tenten," ujar seorang pemuda tampan berambut coklat panjang.

Keempat pemuda lainnya,termasuk Sasuke terkejut. Namun, seruan ucapan selamat langsung terdengar dari Naruto—nama laki-laki berambut pirang itu.

"Hn. Selamat Neji," Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya tipis. Sial, kini hanya dia yang tidak memiliki pasangan. Sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi bahan lelucon oleh lainnya,pikir Sasuke.

"Jadi, kau tidak berniat menyusul kami,Sasuke? Aku dan Matsuri bahkan sudah menikah hampir satu tahun," laki-laki berambut merah darah yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya kini memindahkan fokusnya pada Sasuke yang baru saja memesan makanan.

"Ah! Benar itu _Teme_! Di antara kita berlima hanya kau yang tidak memiliki pasangan kan?" Naruto berucap santai tanpa menyadari bahwa sahabatnya telah terpancing.

"Aku juga,sebentar lagi aku akan menikah dengan Shion. Setelah aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dengan foto-foto itu aku akan segera melamar Shion," Pemuda berambut merah yang lain berkata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kamera miliknya.

"Jadi,Sasuke?" tambah Neji.

Sasuke menggeram dalam hati. Walaupun mereka bersahabat,mereka tetap selalu bersaing. Persaingan mereka akan selalu ada dalam bidang apapun termasuk urusan cinta, jadi Sasuke tidak boleh kalah dari sahabat-sahabatnya ini. Uchiha tidak boleh kalah.

"Tentu, aku akan menikah dalam waktu dekat ini," jawab Sasuke berusaha setenang mungkin. Bahkan wajahnya kini berias ekspresi bangga.

'_Sial. Aku terpaksa harus berbohong,' _

Keempat pasang mata berbeda warna itu menatap Sasuke terkejut. Sasuke yang ditatap seperti itu oleh sahabat-sahabatnya menyunggingkan senyum angkuhnya.

"Oh benarkah? Jadi siapa perempuan yang berhasil menarik hati seorang Uchiha Sasuke,hm?" Gaara—pemuda berambut merah dengan mata hijau susu itu bertanya dengan nada tak yakin.

"Oi! _Teme_! Kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita tentang gadis itu pada kita?"

"Benarkah Sasuke? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu bersama seorang gadis," Pemuda berambut merah dengan wajah imut sekaligus tampannya kini menatap Sasuke penuh keraguan. Sasori—nama pemuda itu memang tidak yakin jika sahabat berambut pantat ayamnya itu memiliki kekasih.

"Hn. Tentu saja, dan sekarang waktunya aku memastikan dimana ia sekarang," Sasuke merutuki kebodohannya. Ia telah terjebak dalam drama yang dibuatnya sendiri. Dengan ragu Sasuke mengambil ponselnya, ia memeriksa nama dalam buku telepon di ponsel pintarnya tersebut. Sekarang,ia benar-benar bingung harus menghubungi siapa. Sebuah nama tertera di layar ponselnya. Tidak ada pilihan lain,ia harus tetap melanjutkan dramanya bagaimana pun akhirnya nanti.

Sasuke mendekatkan ponselnya ke telingannya. Sebuah suara di seberang sana membuatnya menegang seketika. Bodoh. Ia memang bodoh.

Menghirup napas dalam-dalam,Sasuke mencoba mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata , "Halo,kau ada di mana—"

"—sayang?"

….

"_Pig_, bagaimana caramu meyakini orang seperti Uchiha Sasuke itu agar menjadikanku penyanyi sih?" Sakura dan Ino kini berada di salah satu pusat pembelanjaan. Sakura sedang memilih beberapa _dress _dan Ino yang berada di sebelahnya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku hanya menunjukan video saat kau bernyanyi di malam natal," jawab Ino yang membuat Sakura segera membalikan badannya ke arah Ino.

"Kau gila Ino! Astaga, saat itu aku sangat memalukan!"

Ino hanya tersenyum kaku pada sahabatnya itu. Sakura mendengus kasar, mata gadis itu kini mengarah pada sebuah _dress _cantik berwarna putih.

"Astaga,ini cantik sekali," ucapnya kagum setelah mengamati _dress _itu lebih Sakura bergerak melihat harga dari _dress_ tersebut. Detik berikutnya, Sakura hanya menunduk pasrah.

'_Kami-sama _harganya mahal sekali!' batinnya miris.

"Haruno Sakura?" sebuah suara membuat Sakura dan Ino menoleh. Seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat panjang mengenakan _dress_ berwarna ungu yang tidak terlalu panjang tersenyum pada mereka berdua.

"Sh-shion, ah.. hai!" sapa Sakura masih dalam keterkejutannya.

Shion hanya menarik sudut bibirnya sekali lagi. "Aku sedang mencari hadiah untuk Sasori,bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya gadis bermata violet itu.

_Emerald_ Sakura meredup ketika mendengar nama yang disebutkan oleh Shion. Sakura menarik sudut bibirnya tipis sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Shion. "Hanya melihat-lihat,"

Shion terkekeh kecil "Aku kira kau akan mencari hadiah untuk kekasihmu,kau harus segera menyusulku,Sakura. Mungkin sebentar lagi Sasori akan melamarku," Shion tersenyum bangga pada Sakura.

Ino yang melihat aura persaingan di antara keduanya hanya bisa memainkan jari telunjuknya. Ia bingung sekarang harus berbuat apa. Dilihatnya Sakura hanya menunduk dan Shion masih tersenyum yang semakin lama menjadi senyum meremehkan.

"Tentu saja! Aku akan menikah sebentar lagi!" ujar Sakura tiba-tiba yang membuat Ino dan Shion sama-sama terkejut. Terlebih lagi Ino yang tahu betul,Sakura tidak memiliki kekasih. Sakura sangat menyukai cinta pertamanya, dan orang itu adalah kekasih Shion sekarang.

"Oh, ya?" Shion bertanya tak yakin.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Ia mengangguk cepat dengan wajah tak mau kalah.

"Aku akan menikah sebentar lagi dan mungkin mendahuluimu," ujar Sakura bangga walau dalam pikirannya ia masih sangat sibuk mencari nama untuk kekasih tak nyatanya itu.

"Oh.. aku sangat terkejut dengan kabar ini. Jadi siapa nama calon suamimu?"

Habis Sakura,sekarang.

"Na-nama? Nama calon suamiku?"

Shion mengangguk mengiyakan. Tiba-tiba suara dering ponsel terdengar. Sakura segera mengambil ponselnya. Ide gila melintas di pikirannya. Segera ia menerima panggilan itu.

Sebelum bicara dengan orang yang menelponnya,Sakura tersenyum remeh ke Shion.

"Ini dari calon suamiku," ucapnya bangga.

Shion dan Ino kembali terkejut.

"Halo,iya ada apa? Aku sedang berada di _mall—"_

"—sayang"

….

Sasuke sedikit terkejut. Mengapa model berambut _pink_ itu membalas ucapannya? Ia kira gadis yang memberikan nomor ponselnya beberapa waktu yang lalu itu akan terkejut dan menghujaninya banyak pertanyaan. Itu tidak penting sekarang,yang terpenting adalah ia melanjutkan aktingnya di depan sahabat-sahabatnya ini.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja,sayang. Kau tahu aku sangat merindukanmu," ucapan Sasuke sukses membuat empat temannya itu kembali terkejut. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya menyeringai dan semakin semangat memainkan dramanya.

"Kau tahu kan, kita akan menikah beberapa minggu lagi, jadi aku tidak sabar akan hal itu dan selalu ingin melihatmu," nada bicara Sasuke semakin dibuat mesra. Naruto bahkan sampai menganga karena ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar nada seperti itu dari bibir Uchiha Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu di sana, sampai jumpa, sayang." Sasuke kembali menaruh ponselnya dalam saku.

Ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada keempat temannya. Dengan wajah penuh kemenangan,ia tersenyum miring pada teman-temannya.

"Ada apa,hm?"

…..

Sakura sedikit terkejut ketika menyadari suara siapa yang menyebutnya sayang di telepon. Ia berani bertaruh jika suara yang di dengarnya saat ini sangat mirip dnegan laki-laki berambut pantat ayam yang mengaku namanya Uchiha Sasuke! Ia melirik Shion yang terlihat sangat mengamatinya. Dari pada memikirkan hal itu sekarang,lebih baik jika melanjutkan aksinya.

"Tentu aku baik-baik saja,sayang. Aku juga sangat-sangat merindukanmu," nada suara manja Sakura membuat Shion berdecih dan hal itu membuat Sakura sangat puas.

"Aku sangat ingat,sayang. Kita akan menikah tiga minggu lagi kan? Oh,sayang. Aku juga sangat menunggu hari itu,"

Ino hampir saja pingsan mendengar itu. Apa yang dipikirkan sahabatnya itu sekarang? Tapi saat melihat wajah Shion yang semakin memerah menahan kesal,ada rasa kepuasan juga dalam diri Ino. Yeah! Sahabatnya itu berhasil membuat saingannya merasa kalah.

"Kau akan menjemputku? Aku akan menunggumu," Sakura menurunkan posisi ponselnya. Ia tersenyum ke arah Shion.

"Maaf Shion, aku harus menunggu **calon suamiku **di depan,"

"Tunggu. Aku ikut denganmu, lagi pula hadiah untuk Sasori sudah ku dapatkan. " Shion melangkahkan kakinya hingga berjajar dengan Sakura. "Ayo, bukankah kau akan dijemput oleh calon suamimu?"

Sakura mendesis. Ia yakin jika Shion hanya ingin membuktikan ucapannya. "Ayo"

Mereka bertiga melangkahkan kakinya menuju café yang letaknya di lantai bawah pusat pembelanjaan ini. Beberapa menit menunggu tetapi tidak ada jugaa yang datang. Sakura memainkan jarinya di bawah meja. Kini Shion mengembangkan senyum kemenangannya. Ino yang ada di samping Sakura hanya bisa meremas ujung bajunya. Ia tidak bisa menolong temannya sekarang.

"Sakura? Maaf karena menunggu lama," suara khas laki-laki membuat perhatian ketiga gadis itu tersita.

Seorang pemuda tampan berambut mencuat ke atas dengan mata hitam yang tajam berdiri di samping Sakura.

Shion menganga.

Ino lebih lagi.

Sakura yang paling parah.

"U-uchiha Sas-sasuke?" Shion sampai tergagap mengeja nama laki-laki yang ada di depannya kini. Oh,calon suami Sakura adalah Uchiha bungsu? Ia kalah telak oleh Sakura!

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Shion "Hn? Oh kau kekasih Sasori," ucap Sasuke membuat Sakura sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Ayo ,Sakura. " Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura lalu menggenggamnya. Hal itu lagi-lagi membuat Ino dan Shion menganga.

"Aa.. i-iya, Ino kau pulang sendiri ya?" Ino hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun.

Dan sebuah senyuman paksa antara Sasuke dan Sakura menutup drama mereka di depan dua gadis yang sama-sama berambut pirang itu.

….

Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil mewah Sasuke. Setelah mereka berdua ada di dalam mobil keduanya saling menatap tajam.

"Jelaskan padaku!" ucap mereka bersamaan. Sakura menghela napasnya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengalah.

"Aku terpaksa berpura-pura memiliki kekasih dan akan menikah sebentar lagi karena Shion yang selalu meremehkanku,tapi sungguh aku tidak bermaksud membawamu ke dalam masalahku! Lalu kau, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menelponku dan memanggilku 'sayang' ?"

Sasuke melajukan mobilnya perlahan. Jalanan cukup padat siang ini. Tanpa menoleh kea rah Sakuea ,ia menjawab. "Sama sepertimu, aku membuat drama kalau aku memiliki kekasih dan akan segera menikah. Saat itu aku hanya bingung harus menelpon siapa,"

Sakura meremas rambut merah mudanya, ia menoleh lagi ke arah Sasuke "Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Sasuke-_san_ ku mohon berpura-puralah menjadi calon suamiku. Hanya tiga minggu dan kita bisa mengabarkan pada mereka bahwa kita mengakhiri hubungan sebelum menikah,bagaimana?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau, kita akan menikah."

Ucapan Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura seperti tersambar petir dicuaca cerah hari ini.

"APA?! Yang benar saja, pernikahan bukan suatu yang main-main!"

Sasuke mendengus "Tentu aku tahu, lalu kita harus bagaimana? Aku tidak akan mau dipermalukan oleh teman-temanku" Mobil sasuke perlahan memelan lalu berhenti. Di depan _traffic light _menunjukan warna merah. "Kita hanya perlu berpura-pura menikah. Pernikahan ini hanya berlangsung tujuh bulan, selanjutnya kita akan bercerai." Sasuke menambahkan.

"Aku tetap tidak mau! Walau begitu tetap saja kan kita harus menikah sungguhan,"

"Pernikahan kontrak. Hanya tujuh bulan. Pada orang-orang di luar kita akan berakting sebagai pasangan suami istri tapi saat di rumah,kau dan aku bukan siapa-siapa. Lagi pula kau masih mempunyai hutang padaku kan?" sebuah seringai tercetak di wajah tampan Sasuke. Sakura berdecih. Ia baru ingat jika ia masih punya hutang karena kontrak Uchiha Entertainment dengannya. Ucapkan terima kasih pada sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Oke, tapi peraturannya tidak ada yang boleh jatuh cinta di antara kita," Sakura akhirnya menyetujui.

"Tentu saja! Apa perlu kita membuat surat kontrak seperti di drama-drama itu?"

Sakura mendengus. "Sudahlah,sekarang jalan dan kita bicarakan hal ini di tempat yang lebih baik,"

"Cih. Cerewet"

….

Kini Sasuke dan Sakura berada di depan rumah mewah dengan simbol kipas besar di pintu masuknya. Sakura yakin jika ini adalah rumah kediaman keluarga Uchiha.

"Ayo," Sasuke memerintahkan Sakura untuk berada di sampingnya. Tidak ingin banyak tanya,Sakura menuruti saja kemudian masuk bersama Sasuke.

"Aku pulang" Sasuke berujar datar kemudian menarik tangan Sakura menuju taman belakang. _Kaa-san_ dan kakak iparnya pasti sedang berada di sana.

"_Kaa-san_.." panggil Sasuke. Wanita paruh baya yang masih cantik tersenyum kea rah Sasuke kemudian memindahkan pandangannya pada Sakura. Sakura menarik sudut bibirnya,tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Apa dia kekasihmu,Sasuke?" tanya wanita paruh baya itu tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya.

"Hn" Sasuke menyahut singkat.

Mata Uchiha Mikoto—nama ibu kandung Sasuke berbinar dan langsung mendekati mereka berdua. Ia memeluk Sakura yang membuat gadis itu terkejut.

"Astaga,kau manis sekali. Pantas saja, laki-laki beku ini bisa mencair," ucap Mikoto pada Sakura. Sasuke hanya mendengus dan Sakura terkikik pelan.

"Benarkah dia kekasihmu,Sasuke?" seorang wanita berambut merah panjang dengan kaca mata yang menghias wajahnya tersenyum pada Sasuke. Sasuke segera mengalihkan wajahnya. "Hn" responnya singkat.

Sakura menyadari perubahan raut wajah Sasuke. Secara bergantian ia memerhatikan Sasuke juga wanita berambut merah tersebut.

"_Kaa-san_, aku hanya ingin bilang jika kami akan menikah tiga minggu lagi,"

Mikoto dan Karin sama-sama terkejut. Namun, sebuah senyum terbentuk di wajah Mikoto. "Kau pasti sangat mencintainya, Sasuke-_kun_? _Kaa-san_ selalu mendukung apa yang membuatmu senang,nak. Tetapi kau harus meminta ijin juga oada _Tou-san_ mu,"

Sasuke mengangguk singkat tanda mengerti.

"Salam kenal ya _Ba-san_. Namaku Haruno Sakura," Sakura membungkukan badannya pada Mikoto.

"Tidak. Panggil aku _Kaa-san_ mulai sekarang,ya Sakura-_chan_"

Sakura tersenyum lembut,sudah lama ia tidak menyebut kata itu "iya.. _K-kaa-san_"

"Dan aku Karin, salam kenal Sakura-_chan_. Aku kakak ipar dari ayam ini," Wanita berambut merah itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Sakura menyambut uluran tangan Karin dengan senang.

"Salam kenal Karin _Nee-san_.."

Dan, drama mereka berdua akan terus berlanjut. Yakinkah kalian jika tidak aka nada cinta yang tumbuh di anatara kalian?

**Tsuzuku.**

**Author :**

**Woaah Akina balik lagi nih tapi dengan Fanfic yang berbeda ._.**

**Jujur, Akina mau minta maaf karena belum bisa melanjutkan Flower Boysnya. Flashdisk Akina yang berisi data chapter lima hilang, dan tentu saja cerita itu juga hilang. Huaaa**

**Jadi selama Akina mengingat-ingat dan membuat ulang chapter lima dari flower boys, Akina mempublish Ff yang harusnya Akina publish setelah Flower Boys selesai.**

**Maaf jika Ff ini banyak kekurangan.**

**Akhir kata, Terima kasih dan ..**

**TOLONG Review :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Pernikahan bukanlah suatu permainan. Tapi bagaimana jika Sasuke dan Sakura yang terjebak dalam drama yang dibuatnya sendiri harus memainkan sesuatu yang bernama pernikahan? /"Pernikahan ini hanya berlangsung tujuh bulan."/"Oke, dan peraturan terpentingnya,tidak ada yang boleh jatuh cinta di antara kita"/"Tentu saja!"/Bagaimana bisa mereka akan hidup sebagai sepasang suami istri?

**Marriage Contract?**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno

Inspirasi : K-drama Full House

(Tapi alur akan berbeda dengan K-dramanya.)

Fanfiction ini masih jauh dari kata bagus. Jika ada kesalahan diksi, pengetikan kata  
maupun lainnya,saya mohon maaf dan mohon bimbingan dari para senpai sekalian.  
Karena saya masih baru di dunia Fanfiction,saya mohon bimbingannya.

Arigatou Gozaimasu~

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke—laki –laki tampan itu kini duduk dalam diam di samping Haruno Sakura. Di depan mereka Uchiha Fugaku sedang menatap mereka dan hal itu sudah dilakukan sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Tentu saja kegiatan pengamatan kepala keluarga Uchiha itu membuat Sasuke,Sakura maupun Mikoto dan Karin yang berada di ruangan itu menjadi tidak enak. Terlebih lagi Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Ekhem.." suara dehaman dari Fugaku memecah keheningan. Pria beranak dua itu melipat tangannya di dada kemudian kembali diam.

Sasuke _sweatdrop_. Sebenarnya ayahnya ini sedang melakukan apa?

"Ja-jadi _Tou-san_?" Sasuke mencoba membuat ayahnya bicara. Fugaku menatapnya makin tajam. _Kami-sama_ sebenarnya ayahnya ini memikirkan apa? ,pikirnya.

"Kenapa kalian ingin menikah cepat?" suara Fugaku membuat efek kembang api di belakang Sasuke dan Sakura. Akhirnya!

"Kami sudah berpacaran hampir empat tahun _Tou-san_, jadi aku merasa hubungan ini sudah siap untuk menjadi lebih serius. Maaf karena tidak pernah memberitahukan aku berpikir kalau kalian tidak akan menerima gadis seperti Sakura," ujar Sasuke panjang tanpa intonasi.

Sakura mendelik mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Tidak ada yang salah dari kalimat Uchiha bungsu itu hanya saja mengapa bagian terakhirnya seperti menggambarkan dirinya bukan calon istri yang baik? Sabar Sakura, sabar mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Mungkin..

"Aku menyetujuinya, asalkan kalian tidak main-main soal ini," kata kepala keluarga Uchiha itu. "Aku akan mempercepat pernikahan kalian. Mungkin akan dilaksanakan bersamaan dengan ulang tahun perusahaan," lanjut Fugaku.

Sasuke terkejut. "T-tapi itu seminggu lagi. Kami belum ada persiapan?"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dramanya akan berubah seminggu lagi? Dia belum siap!

"Kau dan Sakura-_chan_ hanya perlu diam saja. Kami yang akan mengurusnya," Kini Mikoto yang bersuara disusul oleh anggukan Karin dan gumaman singkat Fugaku.

"Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu,Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Mikoto.

Sakura tersenyum simpul. "Orang tuaku telah lama meninggal,_Kaa-san_," jawab gadis musim semi itu pelan.

Bukan hanya Mikoto,Fugaku dan Karin. Sasuke yang mendengar itu sontak melirik Sakura. Kemudian Sakura terkekeh pelan. "Aku tidak apa-apa, jadi ku mohon jangan menatapku seperti itu,hehe"

Semua di ruangan itu tersenyum termasuk Sasuke walaupun ia hanya menarik sudut bibirnya,tersenyum samar.

…

Hari pernikahan itu tiba. Sakura duduk di depan meja rias dengan wajah ditekuk. Sejak seminggu yang lalu, Ino dan juga Shion tidak henti-hentinya menanyakan tentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Apalagi saat ia memberikan kabar jika pernikahannya dipercepat. Bahkan sampai hari ini, kedua gadis berambut pirang itu kompak menghujaninnya pertanyaan sekalipun saat Sakura dirias.

"Jika wajahmu kau tekuk begitu, orang-orang akan mengira aku menyiksamu," Sakura tidak memerdulikan laki-laki tampan yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaminya itu.

Sasuke mendengus kemudian mendekati Sakura. "Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah membayangkan hidupku akan berakhir disebuah pernikahan kontrak," Sasuke hanya diam mendengar ucapan sakura seraya menatap bayangan mereka berdua di cermin.

"Hn. Aku juga"

Sebuah ketukan pintu membuat Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama menoleh. Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura yang menghela napasnya.

"Aku akan pergi lebih dulu. Nanti kau akan dijemput oleh _Tou-san_,"

Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia memperhatikan punggung Sasuke hingga hilang di balik pintu. Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu itu kembali terbuka. Uchiha Fugaku mendekati Sakura dan mengatakan bahwa pernikahan akan segera dimulai.

"Kau terlihat tegang," Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan calon mertuanya itu.

"Aku adalah ayahmu sekarang." Fugaku mengulurkan tangannya. Sakura menerima uluran tangan itu dengan senyum manis dibibirnya. "Terima kasih, _Tou-san_.."

…

Kilatan cahaya kamera milik wartawan mengiringi jalan Sakura menuju altar. Berulang kali Sakura menghirup udara kemudian menghembuskannya. Ia sangat tegang sekarang.

Tangan Fugaku yang menggenggam tangannya bergerak terulur pada Sasuke. Kini tangannya telah berpindah pada tangan Uchiha bungsu itu. Mereka saling melirik satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya kembali menghadap ke depan.

Mereka mengucapkan janji suci itu dengan lancar. Suara tepuk tangan terdengar setelah itu. Sakura bernapas lega. Akhirnya acara ini akan segera selesai.

"Baiklah, silahkan mencium pengantinmu"

"A-AP—" Sakura segera membekap mulutnya. Ia lupa akan bagian ini! Dia benar-benar tidak memikirkannya. Sakura menatap Sasuke horror berharap laki-laki itu mengerti maksudnya. Namun, nyatanya malah sebaliknya. Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Tangan laki-laki itu juga sudah berada di belakang kepalanya. Saat Sasuke menariknya untuk lebih dekat, Sakura menahan tubuhnya. Dan aksi Tarik-menahan diri itu berlangsung cukup lama sehingga para undangan menatap ke arah mereka bingung.

Sasuke mendelik ke arah Sakura.

Sakura juga mendelik tak kalah seram ke arah Sasuke.

Jika kalian menurunkan arah pandang kalian, kalian juga bisa melihat kaki mereka saling menginjak satu sama lain.

'_Apa yang kau pikirkan gadis bodoh. Kau mempermalukan kita_,'Sasuke membatin geram.

'_Aku tidak mau dicium olehmu,pantat ayam!'_ batin Sakura histeris.

Sasuke terus berusaha mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura tetapi gadis itu terus mencoba mundur. Sasuke menggeram. Dia juga tidak ingin mencium Sakura, hanya saja demi drama mereka, ia harus melakukannya dan itu akan ia lakukan di pipi bukan di bibir!

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sedangkan Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya.

Akhirnya para undangan hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat adegan aneh dari pengantin baru tersebut.

…

Sakura menatap laki-laki yang sudah resmi menjadi suaminya beberapa jam yang lalu itu tajam. Mereka kini berada di sebuah rumah yang keluarga Sasuke beli untuk mereka tempati. Sakura kesal bukan karena rumah ini tidak bagus, malah rumah ini sangat bagus. Hanya saja bagaimana ia tidak kesal pada suami pantat ayamnya itu, semua barang mereka harus dirinya yang memindahkan dari mobil ke dalam rumah.

"Sudah selesai? Kau lamban,"

Ingin sekali Sakura melempar tas miliknya ke kepala Uchiha bungsu itu. Namun,ia masih harus bersabar. "Sudah" jawabnya singkat lalu mengelilingi rumah barunya.

Sasuke mengikuti kemana pun istrinya itu melangkah. Tak henti-hentinya ia melihat tatapan kagum dari mata gadis berambut merah muda yang kini menjadi istrinya. Mereka sampai pada satu ruangan, ini bisa mereka tebak sebagai kamar tidur mereka nantinya.

Sakura membuka pintu ruangan itu. _Emerald_-nya menatap kagum kamar tersebut. Ruangannya bersebelahan dengan taman belakang. Antara taman belakang dengan kamar itu hanya dibatasi kaca besar sehingga mereka berdua bisa melihat dengan jelas taman belakang rumah mereka. Sakura mendekati kaca besar itu kemudian memperhatikan taman belakang rumah mereka. Ada sebuah kursi taman dari kayu dan sebatang pohon entah pohon apa itu karena daunnya telah gugur mengingat sekarang adalah musim gugur.

"Rumah ini seperti rumah khayalanku selama ini," ujar gadis cantik itu. Bibirnya membentuk lengkungan manis. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa akan bisa tinggal di rumah seindah ini.

Sasuke yang berada di belakang Sakura bergerak mendekati gadis itu. Pemuda tampan bermarga Uchiha itu menyenderkan dirinya di kaca besar itu, posisinya tepat di samping Sakura. "Hn. Baguslah jika kau suka." Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura begitu juga dengan gadis musim semi itu. Sebuah senyum terbentuk di bibir tipis Sasuke. Hal itu sontak membuat Sakura terkejut. Cahaya matahari sore menembus kaca melewati celah di antara mereka. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Uchiha tampan itu, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa diam terpaku. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya dan sebuah bisikan terucap dari bibir laki-laki bermata hitam itu.

"Karena kau suka rumah ini, kau yang bertugas membersihkannya,"

Tunggu. Bukan bisikan romantis?

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang. Sasuke sudah kembali pada posisi awalnya. Gadis musim semi itu masih mencerna dengan baik ucapan dari suami kontraknya itu.

"A-APA?!" teriak Sakura histeris setelah mengerti ucapan dari Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangguk kemudian menidurkan dirinya di tempat tidur. "Bukankah ini rumah impianmu? Anggap saja rumahmu, jadi kau bisa bebas membersihkannya. Aku tidak perlu menyewa pembantu, kita sama-sama untung kan?"

Sakura hanya mendengus. Ia malas berdebat dengan laki-laki bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu. Berdebat dengan laki-laki itu sama saja membuang waktunya. Di balik wajah datar dan irit bicara , ia sangat yakin jika suami kontraknya itu sangat cerewet.

"Terserah. Aku ingin mandi," Sakura membuka tas kopernya dan mengambil pakaian gantinya. Tanpa memerdulikan Sasuke yang terus mengamatinya,Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Beberapa saat kemudian suara air terdengar.

Sasuke bangun dari posisinya. Ia berjalan mendekati tas Sakura yang masih terbuka. Mata hitamnya menangkap setumpuk benda berwarna merah muda,putih dan juga polkadot. Entah penasaran atau apa,Sasuke mengambil benda itu. Anak bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku dengan Uchiha Mikoto itu menggigit bibirnya berusaha menahan tawanya. Benda berwarna mencolok itu adalah pakaian dalam Sakura. Yang membuat Sasuke tertawa melihatnya adalah diusia Sakura yang ke dua puluh empat tahun, gadis itu masih menggunakan dalaman berwarna merah muda dengan gambar hamtaro.

Sasuke meletakan benda itu lagi. Mata hitamnya mengerling pada dahan pohon yang berada di taman belakangnya. Pohon itu telah memberinya ide gila dan ia akan melaksanakan pikirannya.

…..

Sakura—gadis cantik yang kini menyandang nama Uchiha itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah. Kamarnya sepi. Sasuke yang sebelumnya berbaring di tempat tidur saat ia mandi sudah tidak ada. Mungkin saja laki-laki itu sedang keluar,pikirnya. Ia melihat tas koper Sasuke sudah kosong. Laki-laki berambut mencuat itu pasti sudah membereskan pakaiannya. Kini gilirannya. Sakura memindahkan isi tasnya ke dalam lemari. Saat pakaiannya sudah berada di dalam lemari, gadis itu merasa ada yang kurang. Segera ia memeriksa ulang tas kopernya tapi tasnya memang sudah benar-benar kosong.

"Aku yakin sudah memasukan semuanya," gumamnya dengan nada panik. Sakura memeriksa baju-bajunya yang ada di lemari tapi di sana juga tidak ada. Mata _emerald_-nya tidak sengaja mengarah pada dahan pohon di taman belakang rumahnya. Pohon yang berada di depan kamarnya itu kini nampak berbeda. Banyak kain berwarna mencolok tergantung di tiap dahannya. Sakura mendekat ke arah kaca guna melihat lebih jelas apa yang menggantung di dahan pohon itu.

_Emerald_-nya melebar.

BLUSH!

"Itu pakaian dalamku!" soraknya terkejut. Segera ia berlari keluar kamar. Dengan cepat ia menuruni tangga. Berlari melewati Sasuke begitu saja. Pemuda itu tetap menyesap kopinya dengan tenang. Namun,bahu pemuda itu terlihat bergetar. Sasuke mati-matian menahan tawanya.

Sementara itu Sakura menaiki kursi taman yang berada di samping pohon itu. Tangannya terulur berusaha mengambil semua pakaian dalamnya yang menggantung di dahan pohon tersebut. Pikirannya sudah menujuk satu tersangka. Siapa lagi yang akan melakukannya.

Sakura menggeram "UCHIHA SASUKE!"

...

Sakura duduk meringkuk di tempat tidur dengan wajah masam. Ia masih sangat kesal pada suami kontrak berambut pantat ayam yang mengerjainya tadi. Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi. Rambutnya masih basah dan meneteskan air. Ia menatap datar Sakura yang menekuk wajahnya di tempat tidur. Melihat wajah gadis berambut merah muda seperti itu membuatnya ingin tertawa.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?" Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di samping Sakura. Sakura menatapnya tajam lalu menendang kakinya. Sasuke meringis kemudian balik menatap Sakura tajam. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Untuk apa kau di sini? Gunakan saja kamar sebelah. Ini kamarku, bukankah kau bilang 'anggap saja rumah ini seperti rumahmu' ? ujar Sakura menirukan ucapan Sasuke sebelumnya.

Sasuke berdecih. Ia tetap membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Siapa yang peduli dengan gadis hamtaro merah muda itu—ini sebutan baru dari Sasuke untuk Sakura. Sakura mendesis kemudian mendorong Sasuke sehingga laki-laki tampan itu berguling dan jatuh ke lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan,gadis bodoh?!"

Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya. Gadis merah muda itu menarik selimutnya dan berniat untuk tidur. Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung saja kembali menidurkan dirinya di samping Sakura. Sakura membalikan tubuhnya, dan lagi-lagi gadis musim semi itu menendang Sasuke sehingga laki-laki berwajah bak malaikat itu kembali terjatuh ke lantai. Sasuke berteriak kesal. Kesabarannya sudah habis. Segera ia mengangkat Sakura yang baru saja menutup matanya ke pundaknya. Sakura membuka matanya terkejut.

"Turunkan aku,Sasuke! Kau mau bawa aku kemana! Hei!"

Sasuke tidak menanggapi Sakura yang terus berteriak histeris dan memukul-mukul punggungnya. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju ruangan yang dikhususkan untuk menaruh seluruh pakaiannya. Ia menurunkan Sakura secara kasar di ruangan itu. Sakura sedikit meringis.

"Kau tidur saja di sini! Cih."

Mata Sakura terbelalak ketika Sasuke meninggalkannya dan mengunci pintunya.

"Uchiha _Baka_! Buka pintunya! Hei manusia tidak memiliki perasaan!" Sakura meremas rambutnya. Percuma saja jika ia berteriak ,Sasuke tidak akan mendengarkannya.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya mencoba mencari sesuatu untuk alasnya tidur. Ruangan ini penuh dengan pakaian-pakaian milik Sasuke. Mata hijau Sakura menangkap sepasang pakaian yang tergantung di luar lemari. Ini pasti pakaian yang akan digunakan Sasuke besok,pikirnya.

Sakura menjentikan jarinya, sebuah senyum aneh terukir di wajahnya. Ini saatnya untuk balas dendam pada Uchiha ayam itu.

…..

Sasuke menatap bayangannya di kaca. Uchiha Sasuke akan selalu tampan,pikirnya memuji diri. Sebuah teriakan dari bawah membuatnya menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Cepatlah turun Sasuke!"

Sasuke mendesis. Ia segera saja turun , dan melihat istrinya telah duduk di meja makan dengan sarapan yang telah selesai. Sasuke memandang aneh Sakura yang tersenyum kepadanya dan sesekali terkekeh. Padahal baru kemarin malam wajah istri merah mudanya itu masam. Sasuke tidak memerdulikan Sakura yang terus saja tersenyum. Ia mendudukan dirinya,mulai menyantap sarapannya.

Suara sumpit yang dilitekan terdengar. Sasuke menatap Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum di tatap aneh oleh suaminya itu. "Aku berangkat," Sasuke berujar dengan nada aneh. Mata hitamnya masih mengawasi Sakura. Ada yang aneh dengan istri kontraknya itu.

"Hati-hati di jalan,sayang!"

Suara teriakan Sakura dari dalam rumah membuat Sasuke bergidik. Apa kepala gadis merah muda itu terbentur? Lebih baik jika ia mengabaikan saja gadis merah muda itu.

…

Uchiha Sasuke berjalan angkuh diikuti Itachi dan pegawai-pegawainya. Namun,jika dihari-hari sebelumnya semua akan menundukan kepala saat Uchiha itu berjalan tidak untuk hari ini. Semua membekap mulut mereka masing-masing. Semuanya nampak menahan tawa mereka. Termasuk sekertaris dan pegawai lain yang mengikuti Sasuke dan Itachi. Sasuke merasakan ada yang tidak beres di sini. Ia membalikan badannya dan mendapati hampir semua orang yang ada di belakangnya berusaha menahan tawanya. Bahkan Itachi sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke tajam. Orang-orang di sana segera menundukan kepalanya. Hanya Itachi yang masih tertawa. Sasuke menatap kakaknya itu tajam. Itachi mencoba meredakan tawanya kemudian menepuk bahu adiknya itu.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Itachi yang sesekali tertawa.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng.

"Coba kau lihat celana bagian belakangmu hahahaa," Itachi kembali tertawa terbahak. Sasuke segera menyentuh celana bagian belakangnya. Tangannya merasa ada yang tidak beres di sana. Sebuah lubang yang pinggirannya berwarna kecoklatan karena terbakar ada di sana. Sialnya lubang itu cukup besar dan berada di bagian paha belakangnya.

"Sasuke, hahaha kenapa celanamu bisa hangus seperti itu? Sakura-_chan_ tidak tidur kan ketika menyetrikanya?" Itachi semakin tertawa keras.

Sasuke berusaha melihat lubang di celananya. Mata hitamnya membulat. Pantas saja jika semua menertawakannya. Lubangnya besar dan menampilkan pahanya!

Hari ini giliran Sasuke yang menggeram "Sa..ku..ra.." gumamnya tajam lalu segera menuju ruangannya tanpa memerdulikan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang terus memperhatikan kakinya.

Kapan lagi melihat pemandangan gratis seperti itu kan?

….

"Hahahhahaa" Sakura tertawa sampai berguling-guling di sofa. Ia sudah membayangkan bagaimana wajah suaminya itu ketika menyadari celananya hangus karena ulahnya. Sejak pagi ia sudah mati-matian menahan tawanya agar Sasuke tidak curiga. Suara dering ponselnya,menghentikan aksi tawa gadis itu.

"Ino? Hahaha. Ada apa?"

Ino diseberang sana mengrinyit mendengar sahabatnya itu tertawa. Tapi ada sesuatu yang lebih penting dibanding menanyakan sebab gadis merah muda itu tertawa.

"Sasori-_senpai_ memintamu untuk datang ke tempat kemarin. Katanya ia masih butuh beberapa foto lagi. Majalah mingguan itu butuh beberapa lagi fotomu untuk model pakaiannya,"

Sakura segera bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Dengan semangat ia mengiyakan. Masih dengan ponsel yang ia selipkan di bahu , Sakura menyiapkan keperluannya.

"Tentu Ino! Aku akan segera ke sana. Kita bertemu di sana,"

"Kau semangat sekali? Ingat ya.. kau sudah mempunyai Sasuke, jangan melihat kebelakang dan mengingat Sasori-_senpai_ lagi," Suara Ino di seberang sana membuat Sakura mendengus. Seandainya saja sahabatnya ini tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Sudahlah. Aku akan segera berangkat!"

….

Sasuke keluar dari kantor dan berniat menenangkan dirinya di café teras tempat biasa ia berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Istri merah muda menyebalkannya itu berhasil membalas dendam dan membuatnya malu. Untung saja di ruangannya ia pernah meninggalkan satu pasang baju dan celana.

Sasuke turun dari mobilnya. Mata hitamnya menangkap seorang wanita berambut merah sedang duduk seraya menyesap minumannya. Kaki Sasuke bergerak mendekati wanita itu. Dengan wajah datar ia mendudukan dirinya di depan wanita berkaca mata itu. Karin—wanita itu nampak terkejut kemudian meletakan kembali cangkirnya ke meja.

"Eh? Sedang apa kau di sini? Kenapa wajahmu juga semasam itu,hm?" tanya Karin diiringi tawanya.

Sasuke yang masih belum mau menatap Karin hanya bergumam sebagai tanggapan. Karin menggelengkan kepalanya,kemudian kembali menyesap kopinya. "Lalu kau? Untuk apa kau kemari,Karin?"

Karin memukul kepala Sasuke dengan majalah yang ada di meja. Wanita berkaca mata itu berpura-pura mendelik ke arah Sasuke namun setelahnya ia tertawa.

"Sejak dulu kau tidak pernah mau memanggilku _Nee-san_, bahkan saat kita masih bersekolah kau tidak mau memanggilku _senpai_. Aku lebih tua darimu walaupun hanya satu tahun tahu!"

"Cih" tanggap Sasuke . Pemuda tampan itu tidak sanggup walau hanya untuk menatap wajah cinta pertamanya yang kini menjadi kakak iparnya. "Dulu kau termasuk _senpai_ yang sering mengejar-ngejar dan meneriakan namaku di sekolah,"

Karin yang mendengarnya kembali tertawa "Itu masa lalu yang memalukan. Sekarang aku menemukan yang lebih tampan darimu,hihi. Kakakmu itu berhasil mengambil hatiku seluruhnya,"

Karin berdiri dari duduknya. Ia melihat jam tangannya kemudian mengambil tas yang berada di sampingnya. "Aku harus menemui Itachi-_kun_ , aku dan dia sudah berjanji ingin makan siang bersama. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Karin seraya membenarkan letak kaca matanya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Pemuda itu mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Karin hanya mendengus karena tidak ditanggapi. _'dasar pangeran es,' _batinnya. Tanpa menunggu tanggapan adik iparnya itu lagi, Karin membalikan badannya berniat pergi menemui Itachi. Namun, tangan Sasuke menahan tangannya. Karin segera menoleh dengan wajah bingung.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu kalian,Karin—"

"—_Nee-san_"

Karin terkekeh mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya kakak. Ia menganggukan kepalanya,kemudian melepas genggaman Sasuke. Wanita berambut merah itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya, dan mobilnya meninggalkan café teras tersebut.

Sasuke mengehela napasnya. Ia meremas rambutnya. Bagaimana pun , ia harus melupakan dan menghapus Karin. Karena hati Karin memang sudah milik Itachi seluruhnya,seperti apa yang dikatakan wanita itu sendiri.

….

Sakura menggulung rambutnya tinggi. Sepulang dari bekerja tadi, ia tidak sempat membereskan rumah. Sasuke bisa mengurungnya lagi jika mendapati rumah ini tidak bersih. Mulai dari lantai atas sampai lantai dasar. Teras sampai halaman belakang. Semua Sakura bersihkan.

Sakura duduk di bangku taman yang ada di taman belakangnya. Ia benar-benar lelah membersihkan rumah barunya ini. Tiba-tiba saja ia tersontak dan segera berlari menuju dapur. Ia lupa menyiapkan makan malam.

Tangan Sakura dengan cepat memotong bahan-bahan. Gadis berambut merah muda itu memang mempunyai keahlian dalam bidang ini. Sakura tersenyum akan pekerjaan yang di hasilkan. Semangkok besar sup yang masih mengepul telah terhidang di meja makan.

"Tinggal menunggu dia pulang," Sakura mendudukan dirinya. Ia sangat lelah hari ini.

"Aku pulang," Sasuke memberi salam. Ia sedikit bingung akan keadaan rumahnya yang gelap. Lampu tidak ada yang dinyalakan. Sasuke masuk dan menyalakan semua lampu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang makan . Istri kontraknya sedang tidur berbantalkan tangannya di meja makan.

"Waktu yang pas untuk membalasnya," gumam Sasuke. Namun, niatnya berhenti ketika melihat semangkok besar sup yang kelihatannya sudah tidak panas lagi ada di atas meja. Sasuke kembali memerhatikan Sakura. Wajah gadis itu terlihat lelah namun sangat nyaman dalam tidurnya.

CTAK!

"_Kami-sama_!" Sakura terbangun tiba-tiba seraya memegangi dahinya. Gadis merah muda itu meringis. Sentilan Sasuke di dahinya itu cukup keras. "Ini sakit tahu!" protesnya.

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan Sakura. Pemuda itu mendudukan dirinya dan mulai makan.

"Supnya pasti sudah dingin , biar ku panaskan.."

"Tidak usah." Sasuke terus memakan makanannya. "Oh ya, sebenarnya aku membeli makan malam. Kau saja yang makan, aku akan makan masakanmu saja," lanjutnya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Senyum merekah di bibir gadis itu. "Kita makan bersama. Aku juga akan memakan sup dinginnya,"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan senyum Sakura semakin melebar. Malam itu mungkin akan menjadi malam yang tenang untuk mereka.

…..

Uchiha Sakura merenggangkan tubuhnya. Cahaya matahari masuk melalui celah-celah ventilasi dan berhasil mengganggu tidurnya. Gadis itu bangun kemudian berjalan malas keluar kamar. Ia tolehkan kepalanya ke arah samping. Pintu kamar Sasuke masih tertutup. Mungkin saja Sasuke masih tidur. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar suami kontraknya itu. Ia membuka pintunya perlahan. Benar saja,Sasuke masih tergulum dalam selimutnya.

Sakura mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang. Tangannya menggoncangkan tubuh Sasuke,mencoba untuk membangunkan laki-laki itu. "Sasuke. Bangunlah, tidak ada bahan makanan lagi di kulkas," Sakura kembali mengguncangkan tubuh Sasuke "Sasuke! Bahan makanan sudah habis kemarin!"

Sasuke belum juga mau bangun. Justru laki-laki berambut hitam itu semakin meringkuk nyaman. Sakura mendengus. Ia memikirkan cara untuk membangunkan suaminya itu. Sebuah pemikiran melintas di otaknya. Segera saja ia naik ke atas tempat tidur. Gadis itu merenggangkan otot-ototnya,kemudian—

DUAGH!

"Sakit!" –menendang Sasuke sehingga jatuh ke lantai. Sasuke mengelus dahinya yang mendarat lebih dulu di lantai. Sakura hanya memasang wajah polos ketika diberi tatapan menyeramkan oleh Sasuke.

"Jangan salahkan aku. Aku hanya mencoba membangunkanmu,"

"Cih."

Eh? Bukankah kemarin malam mereka akur-akur saja?

"Bahan makanan sudah tidak ada lagi. Aku tidak bisa membuat sarapan," ujar Sakura yang sudah turun dari tempat tidur. Sasuke tidak menanggapi Sakura, ia memilih keluar dari kamar. "Sasuke! Dengarkan aku. Aku serius!"

"Hn"

Sakura mengejar Sasuke keluar. "Aku serius. Kita tidak bisa sarapan." Ucapnya pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangguk kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang berada di lantai bawah. Gadis yang telah berganti marga menjadi Uchiha itu mendesis. Jika begini, ia ingin sekali mencabut satu per satu rambut pantat ayam suaminya itu lalu menjadikannya kemoceng.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi. Sakura yakin jika suaminya itu sudah selesai mandi. "Cepat mandi. Kita akan membeli keperluan," katanya lalu berjalan menuju kamar. "Oke Kapten!"

…..

Mereka berdua mengelilingi swalayan. Berdebat tentang sayuran. Berdebat tentang makanan yang akan dibuat. Berdenat tentang rasa es cream yang akan mereka beli. Berdebat tentang merk makanan ringan. Intinya , acara belanja mereka penuh perdebatan.

Sakura menggerakan jarinya menyusuri setiap merk makanan ringan yang ada. Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya hanya memutar bola matanya jenuh. "Ambil saja yang ada," untuk kesekian kalinya Uchiha Sasuke mengucapkan itu tetapi masih saja tidak dihiraukan oleh Sakura.

"Sakura? Sasuke?" sontak Sakura dan Sasuke menoleh. Mendengar ada yang menyapanya, Sakura langsung tersenyum. Namun, senyum itu semakin lama semakin menghilang ketika menyadari siapa yang menyapa mereka.

"Sasori-_senpai _, Shion.." sapa Sakura balik diiringi senyum tipis. Mata _emerald _Sakura mengarah ke Sasuke. Sasuke yang ditatap hanya bisa mendekat tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Dengan gemetar Sakura menggengam tangan Sasuke. Sasuke segera menoleh ketika menyadari tangannya bertautan dengan tangan Sakura. Ia juga bingung melihat ekspresi gadis itu. Sepertinya Sakura berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis. Tapi kenapa?

"Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini. Bagaimana kalau kita sarapan bersama?" Sasori bertanya ramah. Shion juga menganggukan kepalanya walau yang terlihat adalah senyum tak ikhlas dari bibirnya.

"T-tidak usah _senpai ._ Aku dan Sasuke-_kun_ sudah sarapan," Sasuke semakin bingung. Sakura sedang berbohong. Ia terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sakura. Ada yang aneh dari dia. Gadis itu berubah saat Sasori dan Shion menyapa mereka.

"Ah sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin kita bisa berkumpul," ujar Sasori sambil tersenyum. Sakura memperhatikan Shion yang menggelayut mesra pada Sasori. Segera ia memalingkan muka ke Sasuke. Namun tatapan Sasuke padanya semakin membuat perasaannya kalut.

Sakura tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya saat melihat Shion semakin menujukan kemesraannya dengan Sasori. "S-Sasuke.. ayo kita pulang," Sakura menghapus air matanya kasar,kemudian memaksakan tersenyum kea rah Sasori dan Shion "Kami harus pulang,"

Setelah itu, Sakura hanya bisa menarik Sasuke menjauh dari sana.

….

"Kau menyukai Sasori," suara Sasuke memecahkan keheningan yang berlangsung sejak tadi. Mereka duduk dalam diam di bangku taman yang ada di taman belakang rumah mereka. Sakura menghela napasnya. "Ya. Dia cinta pertamaku," sahut Sakura pelan.

"Tadi kau menangis," Sasuke bersuara lagi. "Menangis karena melihat Sasori dan Shion bersama," lanjutnya.

"Ya. Kau benar," Sakura kembali menyahut. Gadis musim semi itu kembali meneteskan air matanya. "Kau bisa menggunakan itu untuk balas dendam padaku. Bukankah aku sudah membuatmu malu karena mengerjaimu?" ujar Sakura. Sakura menangis semakin keras sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa diam tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat gadis di sampingnya itu menangis.

Sebuah tepukan Sakura rasakan pada punggungnya. Saat ia menoleh, ia mendapati Sasuke sedang menepuk punggungnya. Pemuda itu mencoba menenangkannya. Gerakan Sasuke yang kaku saat menepuk punggungnya membuat Sakura tersenyum geli.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke heran bercampur kesal karena Sakura terkekeh ketika melihatnya.

Mata hitam Sasuke membulat. Sepasang tangan melingkar di punggungnya. Sakura memeluknya. Memeluknya sangat erat. Wajah gadis itu terbenam di dadanya. Perlahan tangannya bergerak,membalas pelukan dari Sakura. "Terima kasih, Sasuke." Ucapan terima kasih Sakura membuat Sasuke tersenyum samar.

"Hn. Terima kasih kembali"

**Tsuzuku.**

**Author :**

Krik krik krik krik krik ._. Akina update kilat kan sesuai permintaan dari para pembaca? :3

Akina sangat sangat sangat sangat senanggggg saat membaca review dari kalian. Akina tidak berpikir bahwa fanfic ini akan diterima dengan baik oleh para pembaca.:'D

Terima kasih karena sudah membaca dan Akina minta maaf kalau chapter duanya kurang bagus karena Akina mengerjakannya di dalam kondisi Akina yang lagi sakit T.T doakan Akina supaya cepat sembuh ya T.T

Satu lagi ._. Adegan telepon SasuSaku di chapter satu itu terinspirasi dari pengalaman pribadi Akina loh ._. Akina engga nyangka kalau itu akan menjadi adegan favorit para pembaca hihihi xD

Oke, waktunya balas review.

Untuk **Guest-san,Dedew-san,Sonedinda2-san,Bella-san,Akasu na no ei-chan,amu-b,bigbangVIP-san,Cerise Liebe-san,Hanazono yuri-san,khoirunnisa740-san,Uchiharuno din-san, **terima kasih banyak dan sudah saya lanjut hihi :3 saya juga sudah berusaha update kilat ;)

Untuk **Ricchi-senpai ,**Salam kenal senpai! *lambai-lambai :3 Wuaahh senengnya kalau bisa bikin senpai suka sama fanficnya. Terima kasih banyak senpai :)

Untuk **Yui-san**, Akina juga mau ditelpon langsung diajakin nikah sama si ayammm *disumpel.

Salam kenal Yui-san^^ :) . Terima kasih banyak pujiannya. Akina senang kalau bisa buat orang senyum-senyum sendiri hihi :p

**Uchiha Akira-san,** Terima kasih Akira-san :3 Adegan di telpon? xD hahahahha Pertanyaan pertanyaan Akira-san akan dijawab seiring cerita ini, jadi tetap baca yah :D #duagh

Untuk **Pinky Kyukyu-san **Kebetulan yang benat-benar menguntungkan hihi xD SasuSaku jodoh dong B)

Untuk **Lin Narumi Rutherford-san **hehehe Akina terinspirasi dari full house setelah bergalau ria mendengarkan lagu I Think I Love you ._. wwkwkkw . Pertanyaannya akan dijawab seiring cerita ,jadi tetap tunggu kelanjutannya ya :D

Untuk **el-yuMiichann-san **Terima kasih banyak. Sakura saya gambarkan disini memang sebagai orang yang polos trus ceplas ceplos xD Salam kenal juga ya :3

**Yuni-chan **Terima kasih banyak :3 Adegan telepon? Hihihi XD

Untuk **Natsuyakiko32-san **Salam kenal juga *lambai-lambai

Terima kasih banyak xD

**Uchiha Rani17-san ** Haii salam kenal juga *lambai-lambai

Hihihi xD Terima kasih banyak. Oke siap! Akina akan berusaha update kilat.

**Uchiha Yui-chan **Kyaaaaa kyaaaaa *ikutan teriak-teriak ._. Salam kenal juga :D pasti Akina lanjutkan :3

Untuk **Luca Marvell-san **Akina senang bisa bikin orang ketawa XD Terima kasih banyak ;)

**Hachikodesuka-san **Ops Akina ngalamin itu dikisah nyata loh ._. Terima kasih. Siap! Pasti Akina lanjutkan.

Untuk **SSlovers-san **Gomen TT Akina tidak bisa buat FF rate M kakak ._.

Dan terakhir untuk **Shiina namikaze-san **dan **ZhaSyahCherry-san **Siap! Pasti saya lanjut. Ceritanya seru? Woaahh senangnya hihi xD

Oke sekian dari AkinaJung a.k.a Violet Phantomhive istrinya Ciel Phantomhive#abaikan.

TOLONG Reviewnya~ :3


	3. Chapter 3

Pernikahan bukanlah suatu permainan. Tapi bagaimana jika Sasuke dan Sakura yang terjebak dalam drama yang dibuatnya sendiri harus memainkan sesuatu yang bernama pernikahan? /"Pernikahan ini hanya berlangsung tujuh bulan."/"Oke, dan peraturan terpentingnya,tidak ada yang boleh jatuh cinta di antara kita"/"Tentu saja!"/Bagaimana bisa mereka akan hidup sebagai sepasang suami istri?

**Marriage Contract?**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno

Inspirasi : K-drama Full House

(Tapi alur akan berbeda dengan K-dramanya.)

Fanfiction ini masih jauh dari kata bagus. Jika ada kesalahan diksi, pengetikan kata  
maupun lainnya,saya mohon maaf dan mohon bimbingan dari para senpai sekalian.  
Karena saya masih baru di dunia Fanfiction,saya mohon bimbingannya.

Arigatou Gozaimasu~

.

.

.

"Aku masih penasaran kenapa tiba-tiba kau bisa menikah. Aku yakin kau masih menyukai Sasori-_senpai_ kan Saki? Apalagi menikahnya dengan anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha," Ino dan Sakura duduk di salah satu café. Mereka berdua memang cukup sering ke tempat ini sekedar untuk mengobrol atau membicarakan pekerjaan. Sakura hanya mendengus dan tidak menanggapi ucapan sahabatnya itu. Ia sudah bosan mendengar itu dari Ino. Seandainya bisa, ia akan menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Ino.

"Saat aku dan kau pergi ke kantor Uchiha , kau juga seperti baru mengenal Sasuke. Jadi sebenarnya ada apa,Saki? Ceritakan padaku!" Ino kembali membahas hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura. Terpaksa Sakura harus menjawab pertanyaan ini jika tidak sahabatnya itu akan terus menghantuinya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sama setiap harinya.

"Aku dan Sasuke sepakat menyembunyikan hubungan kita sampai kita menikah itu saja. Jadi saat itu aku hanya berpura-pura," jawab Sakura asal. Ia sedikit takut saat Ino menatapnya curiga. Namun,ternyata gadis berambut pirang itu langsung menepuk dahinya dan berkata tindakan Sasuke dan Sakura seperti kisah-kisah novel yang dibacanya. Sakura tidak mendengarkan ocehan Ino. Ia menyesap tehnya seraya memfokusnya dirinya memakan Coklat Chip Cookies yang menjadi sarapannya pagi ini.

"Hei Ino, Sakura. Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini," Ino segera menoleh sedangkan Sakura masih sibuk mengaduk-aduk teh di cangkirnya. Ino sedikit terkejut tapi kemudian ia tersenyum simpul.

"Mau bergabung dengan kami _senpai_ ?" tanya Ino. Sakura mulai memindahkan pandangannya. Ia terkejut melihat Sasori yang kini sudah duduk di depannya tepatnya di samping Ino.

"Kebetulan sekali ya _senpai_," Sakura mencoba untuk bersikap biasa. Sasori tersenyum dan mengangguk. Laki-laki berambut merah itu mulai bercerita kenapa ia pagi-pagi sekali sudah harus bekerja. Sakura memerhatikan Sasori yang sesekali tertawa memerlihatkan foto-foto yang ada di kameranya kepada Ino.

Kenangan Sakura melayang pada saat ia dan Ino masih di sekolah menengah atas. Saat itulah ia pertama kalinya bertemu dengan Sasori yang menjadi _senpai_-nya. Wajah Sasori selalu beriaskan senyum kepada siapapun termasuk padanya dulu. Saat itu adalah pertama kalinya Sakura menyukai seseorang dan bertahan sampai sekarang. Sakura sangat senang saat tahu jika ia bisa bertemu dengan Sasori lagi sebagai rekan kerja. Namun, harapannya menguap hilang seperti uap yang mengepul dari tehnya sekarang. Sasori sudah memiliki kekasih dan kekasihnya adalah Shion—teman seangkatan Sakura dulu. Betapa dunia sangat sempit.

"—ra ? Sakura?" Ino menggerakan tangannya di depan wajah sahabatnya itu. Sakura segera tersenyum kaku ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya melamun sejak tadi.

"Aku harus pergi,Sakura. Aku ada janji dengan Sai. Kau bersama Sasori-_senpai_ saja ya?" tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura , gadis berambut pirang itu sudah melesat pergi.

"I-ino! Hei _Pig_!"

Sasori yang duduk di depannya tertawa melihat ekspresi kesal Sakura. Laki-laki berambut merah itu bangun dari posisinya membuat Sakura melihat ke arahnya.

"Mau berkeliling?" tawar Sasori.

Sakura ingin menolak tapi bibirnya tidak bisa mengucapkan satu kata penolakan pun. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

"Di jalan setapak di sana, pohon-pohon sedang menggugurkan daunnya. Kau pasti sangat suka melihatnya," Sasori dan Sakura berjalan beriringan. Beberapa meter dari café itu memang ada jalur khusus pejalan kaki yang dibingkai oleh deretan pepohonan. Sakura berjalan dalam diam sedangkan Sasori mengungkapkan betapa indahnya musim gugur di tempat ini.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau adalah kekasih Sasuke bahkan menjadi istrinya sekarang," ucap Sasori. Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya memaksakan tertawa. Perasaannya sungguh tidak enak. Semuanya bercampur. Ia memang sangat mengharapkan bisa berjalan berdua seperti ini dengan Sasori tapi tidak dengan keadaan mereka berdua terikat dengan orang lain.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan. Sesekali Sasori mengambil gambar daun-daun yang berguguran dari pohon. Pemuda merah itu nampak sangat menyukai keadaan di sekitarnya. Sakura melirik ke arah Sasori yang masih fokus pada kameranya. Tiba-tiba Sasori menghadap ke Sakura. "Aku butuh bantuanmu,Sakura," ucapnya.

"B-bantuan? Bantuan apa?"

Sasori mulai bercerita bahwa ia ingin membelikan hadiah untuk Shion tetapi ia cukup bingung. Ia tidak tahu harus membelikan Shion apa. Sakura yang mendengar Sasori bercerita dengan semangat menundukan kepalanya. Bahkan saat bersamanya,Sasori masih membicarakan Shion. Sasori kembali bercerita kesehariannya bersama Shion lalu meminta Sakura menceritakan hari-harinya bersama Sasuke.

Mereka kembali lagi ke café setelah menyusuri jalanan itu. "Terima kasih atas saranmu,Sakura. Sampai jumpa," Sakura hanya melambaikan tangannya singkat diiringi senyum tipis saat melihat Sasori berlari menuju mobilnya.

"'Terima kasih kembali,_senpai_."

…..

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan. Kemarin ia cukup lelah karena menyelesaikan laporan tentang calon artis yang masih di _trainee_ di Uchiha Entertainment. Dengan malas ia bangun dan melihat jam. Sudah pukul sebelas siang. Tumben sekali istri merah mudanya itu tidak membangunkannya. Walaupun sekarang hari libur, Sakura pasti tidak akan membiarkannya tidur selama ini.

Segera ia turun ke lantai dasar. Ia mendapati rumahnya kosong. Sasuke memeriksa halaman belakang,Sakura juga tidak ada di sana. Pemuda Uchiha itu akhirnya menuju ruang makan. Namun,di meja makan sama sekali tidak ada sarapan. Sasuke berdecih, sebenarnya istri kontraknya itu kemana.

Mata hitamnya menangkap _sticky note _berwarna kuning tertempel di lemari es. Sasuke mengambil pesan itu lalu membacanya.

_Aku menemui Ino untuk membicarakan pekerjaan._

_Aku akan pulang segera._

_Jangan buat rumah berantakan lagi karena aku sudah membersihkannya._

_Sakura_.

Sasuke kembali berdecih. Ia sangat yakin Sakura pasti sangat semangat jika membicarakan pekerjaan karena ada Sasori. Pemuda berambut mencuat ke atas itu melihat ke arah meja makan. Ia tidak pandai memasak. Terpaksa ia harus menunggu istri merah mudanya itu. Ada rasa kesal juga di dirinya karena Sakura meninggalkan rumah tanpa membuat sarapan hanya untuk bertemu dengan Sasori.

Sasuke berjalan keluar menuju halaman depan. Dia mendudukan dirinya di teras. Tangannya bergerak mencari nomer ponsel Sakura di buku telepon ponselnya. Berulang kali ia menelpon tapi Sakura tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Sasuke menggeram. Pemuda tampan itu berjalan menuju keluar rumah. Kepalanya ia tolehkan memastikan sudah datang atau tidaknya. Sasuke kembali mendudukan dirinya di teras. Ia melihat jam di ponselnya,sudah hampir satu jam ia menunggu. Lagi, Sasuke keluar dan menoleh namun jalanan sepi. Sakura belum datang. Sasuke mencoba menelpon Sakura lagi, tapi gadis itu tidak juga mengangkat teleponnya. Uchiha Sasuke menghela napasnya. Ia terus menunggu di depan rumahnya sambil sesekali memeriksan pesan masuk di ponselnya. Sakura tidak membalas pesannya juga tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Gadis itu juga belum pulang. Sekali lagi Sasuke melihat jam di ponselnya. Ia mendesah. Sudah dua jam lebih ia menunggu tapi Sakura belum juga mengadah,hari semakin panas. Lebih baik jika dia mandi dan mencoba menyiapkan makanan sendiri saja.

….

"Aku pulang," Sakura memberi salam. Gadis itu tidak heran jika Sasuke tidak akan membalas salamnya. Gadis yang telah menyandang nama Uchiha itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. _Emerald_-nya terkejut ketika mendapati dapurnya telah berantakan kembali. Sakura menggeram kesal. Ia sudah bersusah payah membersihkan rumahnya dan kini dapurnya kembali berantakan. Sakura segera menatap tajam Sasuke yang sedang memotong sayuran.

"Kau benar-benar ingin menyiksaku,ya?!" bentak Sakura. Sasuke tidak menghiraukan bentakan Sakura. Laki-laki tampan itu tetap memotong sayurannya. Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. Dia tidak suka diabaikan. Segera saja, ia menarik Sasuke agar menghadapnya.

"Kau tahu aku sudah member—"

"Kau kemana saja?!" teriakan Sasuke memutuskan ucapan Sakura. Sakura terkejut karena Sasuke berteriak padanya.

"Kau pergi begitu saja tanpa membuat sarapan. Kau tidak mengangkat telepon dan juga tidak membalas pesanku. Kau tahu aku menunggumu sejak tadi!" Sasuke kembali membentak Sakura. Tangan Sakura yang masih bertengger di lengannya ia tepis kasar.

"Kau bekerja atau hanya sekedar menemui Sasori,hm?" kini seringai meremehkan muncul di bibir Sasuke. Sakura hanya diam tidak membalas sedikit pun ucapan Sasuke. Perasaanya sudah cukup kalut karena harus bertemu Sasori tadi. Sekarang, ia harus menerima bentakan dari Sasuke. Air mata Sakura mengalir. Gadis cantik berambut merah muda itu menangis dalam diam. Ia menangis tanpa suara, hanya bahunya yang sesekali bergetar.

Sasuke mencoba mengabaikan Sakura yang menangis. Ia melanjutkan memotong sayurnya. Namun,mata hitamnya sesekali melirik ke Sakura yang masih menangis tanpa suara di sampingnya. Sasuke mendesah. Rasa kesalnya perlahan hilang ketika melihat wajah Sakura sesedih itu. Sasuke meletakan pisau yang di genggamnya. Desahan napas berulang kali terdengar dari Sasuke. Uchiha bungsu itu sedang berusaha menenangkan pikirannya. Sedangkan Sakura yang disebelahnya masih menangis.

"Maaf," ucap Sasuke pelan sangat pelan sampai nyaris tak terdengar.

Sakura menatap Sasuke masih dengan air mata yang mengalir. Gadis itu tidak membalas permintaan maaf dari Sasuke. Gadis merah muda itu melihat dapurnya berantakan penuh dengan bahan makanan. Sasuke pasti mencoba memasak karena ia tidak membuatkan laki-laki itu sarapan,pikirnya.

"Kau juga harusnya minta maaf," Sasuke bersuara lagi. Sakura yang mendengarnya mengangguk. "Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar lupa membuat sarapan," Sakura berujar pelan.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu tapi bantu aku menyelesaikan ini," ucap Sasuke. Laki-laki bermarga Uchiha itu memalingkan wajahnya. Rona merah tipis muncul di pipi putihnya. Ia sangat malu karena memasak hal sederhana saja ia tidak bisa. Sakura yang mendengarnya mengangguk. Gadis itu menghapus sisa air matanya.

"Sebenarnya kau masak apa sih? Kenapa jadi berantakan begini?"

"Aku tidak tahu,"

"Kau bisa membuat sup miso kan? Membuatnya kan gampang sekali, cih aku harus membersihkan tempat ini lagi,"

"Kalau kau tidak ikhlas. Jangan bantu aku!"

Sakura mendengus. Ia membantu Sasuke memotong tofu. Sasuke memperhatikan gadis merah muda yang sekarang menjadi istri kontraknya itu sedang mengajarkannya. Sakura dengan cepat menyelesaikan tofunya lalu menumisnya.

Sasuke masih diam memperhatikan Sakura. Mata hitamnya mengikuti kemana pun Sakura melangkah.

"Sasuke? Dimana bayamnya?" Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia terlalu fokus memperhatikan Sakura yang terlihat mencari-cari bayam di dalam lemari pendingin.

"Nah ini dia. Kau bisa memotong bayamnya kan? Kalau kaldunya sudah mendidih kau bisa memasukan bayamnya," Sakura mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan senyuman.

"Hn" Sasuke menyahut lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada bayam yang sudah diletakan di depannya. Rona merah tipis menjalar di pipinya. Lagi-lagi Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura yang sedang memperhatikannya memotong bayam.

"Aw!" Sasuke segera menjatuhkan pisaunya. Tangannya meneteskan darah. Ia pasti tidak sengaja tergores pisau karena sibuk melirik ke arah Sakura. Dengan panik Sakura melihat jari Sasuke yang terus mengelurakan darah.

"Kenapa bisa terluka sih," Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke. Ia mengarahkan jari Sasuke ke air yang sudah ia alirkan. Sasuke hanya diam ketika Sakura membersihkan lukanya.

"Dasar bodoh. Kau memotong bayam saja tidak bisa,"

"Aku tidak bodoh!"

"Sasuke ayam memotong bayam saja tidak bisa!"

"Diam kau hamtaro merah muda!"

BLUSH!

"Kenapa kau mengungkitnya lagi sih?!"

….

Sasori keluar dari mobil mewah berwarna sama seperti rambutnya. Laki-laki tampan itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kediaman Uzumaki. Naruto dan lainnya memintannya untuk datang.

"Yo! Sasori! Akhirnya kau datang juga," Sasori tersenyum membalas sapaan Naruto. Dia berjalan masuk dan duduk di antara ketiga laki-laki yang sepertinya sudah berkumpul sejak tadi. Di samping Naruto seorang wanita berambut panjang tersenyum padanya. Itu Hinata—istri Naruto sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Apa aku benar-benar terlambat? Maaf,aku tidak suka membuat orang menunggu tapi urusanku dengan Shion belum selesai," Sasori berujar diiringi tawa kecil. Ketiga laki-laki lainnya hanya menggeleng.

"Jadi ada apa kau meminta kami berkumpul di rumahmu,Naruto?" Neji yang sedari tadi hanya diam melipat tangan mulai bicara. Sasori mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Neji sedangkan Gaara hanya diam tanpa merespon.

"Kalian sudah pernah mengunjungi,_Teme_? Aku penasaran dengan rumah barunya," Naruto mulai mengutarakan maksudnya. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu menatap tiga temannya bergantian namun ketiganya merepon sama. Baik Neji,Sasori maupun Gaara sama-sama menggeleng.

"Aku mengerti. Kau berkeinginan mengunjungi rumah baru Sasuke yang dikabarkan dibeli keluarga Uchiha sangat mahal itu?" Naruto mengangguk semangat pada Gaara.

"_Teme_ tidak pernah mengajak kita berkunjung ke rumahnya kan? Kenapa tidak kita sendiri saja yang datang berkunjung?"

Sasori dalam hati juga mengiyakan ucapan sahabat pirangnya. Ia sangat penasaran dengan rumah yang dikatakan sangat mahal itu juga ia ingin tahu bagaimana Sasuke dengan mantan _kohai_-nya itu jika di rumah. Jujur saja, ia masih meragukan pernikahan Sasuke dengan Sakura. Ia sendiri tidak tahu dari mana perasaan ragu itu muncul.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja kita berkunjung? Lebih cepat lebih baik kan? Kita juga bisa memberikan kejutan pada Sasuke," kini giliran Sasori berpendapat. Semua yang ada di sana hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Mereka akan mengunjungi sahabat mereka malam ini.

….

Sasuke melirik diam-diam Sakura yang sejak tadi terfokus pada tontonan di depannya. Mata hijau gadis itu sekali-kali berbinar dan ucapan kagum keluar dari bibirnya. Sasuke mengrinyit ketika gadis itu tiba-tiba bertepuk tangan sambil berteriak. Merasa penasaran dengan apa yang ditonton oleh gadis merah muda itu,Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kyaaa! Tampannya!" Sekali lagi Sakura berteriak.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya ketika tahu jika istrinya sehisteris itu karena ada tayangan konser dari salah satu boyband asal negeri gingseng.

"Cih. Aku jauh lebih tampan,"

Sakura melirik Sasuke tak suka. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya lalu kembali menatap kagum layar televisi. "Kyaaa! Kau lihat? Kau lihat? Mereka sangat tampan sekaligus imut!" Sakura berteriak histeris lagi namun kali ini disertai dengan mengguncang tubuh Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Berikan _remote_-nya!" titah Sasuke namun tidak di gubris oleh Sakura. Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu jadi kesal sendiri. Ia menarik paksa _TV remote control_-nya dari tangan Sakura lalu mengganti chanel TV-nya.

Sakura berdecak kesal. Kenapa Uchiha ayam ini tidak pernah bisa melihatnya senang,pikirnya geram. Segera ia merebut kembali _remote_ dari tangan Sasuke lalu kembali mengganti chanel-nya. Sasuke yang tidak terima berusaha kembali merebut _remote_-nya dan aksi saling rebut berlangsung di antara mereka.

"Berikan padaku,Sakura!" Sasuke berusaha menarik _remote_-nya dari tangan Sakura tapi itu tidak semudah yang dipikirnya. Gadis merah muda itu punya tekad kuat untuk menonton idolanya,jadi ia akan mempertahankan _remote_-nya.

"Tidak mau!" Sakura masih mempertahankan _remote_-nya dan sesekali kaki gadis itu menendang-nendang ke arah Sasuke.

Akhirnya mereka berdua jatuh dari sofa. Namun,perebutan itu masih berlangsung. Kini posisi Sakura ditindih oleh Sasuke. Sasuke nyaris mendapatkan _remote_-nya jika saja Sakura tidak menggigit tangannya.

"Sakit,bodoh!"

Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang menindihnya. Gadis merah muda itu berniat mencari chanel televisi yang menayangkan konser boyband idolanya. Namun, Sasuke menarik tubuhnya sehingga mereka jatuh bersamaan di lantai.

"Berikan padaku!"

"Tidak!"

"Berikan,Sakura!"

"Tidak mau!"

Kesabaran Sasuke sudah habis sekarang. Ia mendorong tubuh Sakura yang ingin berdiri sehingga gadis itu kembali terjatuh terlentang. "Berikan padaku!" bentak Sasuke sekali lagi. Sakura menggeleng seraya menatap tajam Sasuke.

Sasuke menggertakan giginya. Ia kembali menarik _remote_ itu dari tangan Sakura. Tapi Sakura menendang tubuh Sasuke sehingga laki-laki tampan itu terjungkal ke belakang.

Mereka berdua sama-sama menghela napas. Penampilan mereka jadi berantakan hanya karena memperebutkan _remote_.

Kemeja yang Sasuke gunakan berantakan. Kancingnya bahkan sudah putus bagian atasnya karena tangan Sakura yang menarik-nariknya. Rambut mencuat Sasuke juga sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Terima kasih pada istrinya yang sudah menarik-narik rambutnya itu sehingga menjadi seperti ini. Jangan lupa juga bekas gigitan Sakura yang masih membekas di tangannya.

Sedangkan Sakura, penampilannya masih bisa dikatakan lebih baik dari Sasuke. Hanya rambut merah mudanya saja yang sangat berantakan_. Remote_-nya juga berhasil ia pertahankan.

Jadi, pertandingan gulat ini dimenangkan Sakura kan?

….

Naruto memberhentikan tangannya untuk menekan bel kediaman Sasuke dan Sakura setelah mendengar teriakan-teriakan dari dalam rumah. Laki-laki bermata biru itu melirik teman-temannya yang memasang ekspresi sama bingungnya dengannya.

"Kenapa Sasuke yang berteriak sakit? Bukankah harusnya Sakura?" Naruto bertanya pada ketiga temannya. Namun bukan jawaban yang ia dapatkan. Wajah ketiga temannya malah dipenuhi rona merah.

"Sudahlah, tekan saja belnya" Gaara berujar tak sabar.

Naruto hanya mengangguk kemudian menekan bel rumah Sasuke dan Sakura berulang-ulang.

Pintu rumah itu terbuka menampilkan pasangan suami istri yang berdiri berjajar dengan tatapan bingung melihat tamunya.

Naruto menganga.

Sasori mengeluarkan ekspresi terkejut.

Walaupun Gaara masih berekspresi datar namun sudah dipastikan bahwa laki-laki merah itu juga terkejut akan hal yang dilihatnya.

Sedangkan Neji memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"M-maafkan kami karena m-mengganggu acara kalian,_Teme_," Naruto berujar gugup.

Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya bingung. Ia melirik ke arah Sakura yang juga menatapnya bingung. Seperskian detik mereka saling memperhatikan penampilan masing-masing. Otak mereka sedang mencerna apa yang terjadi.

Kedua pasang mata berbeda warna itu membulat.

"BUKAN SEPERTI YANG KALIAN PIKIRKAN!" dan teriakan pasangan suami istri kontrak itu membuat keempat pemuda berbeda warna rambut itu menutup telinganya masing-masing.

….

Sasuke menghela napas berulang-ulang sejak keempat sahabatnya telah pulang. Ia masih berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Di otaknya masih berputar godaan Naruto dan senyum jahil Gaara yang menggodanya soal pakaiannya dan Sakura yang berantakan juga teriakan-teriakan dalam rumah. Tentu saja Sasuke hanya bisa diam saat Naruto mengatakan bahwa dirinya dan Sakura tidak perlu malu untuk mengakui apa yang mereka lakukan. Cih. Mana mungkin mereka melakukan hal-hal seperti itu. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, jika ia membentak Naruto,teman-temannya pasti akan curiga. Jadi berakhirlah dia dengan wajah memerah saat digoda teman-teman tak diundangnya itu.

Suara dering ponselnya membuat Sasuke sedikit tersentak. Segera ia menerima panggilan tersebut. Suara lembut di seberang sana sangat dikenali Sasuke. Itu Uchiha Mikoto—ibunya.

"Ada apa,_Kaa-san_?" Sasuke bertanya seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan. Dia mendudukan dirinya di depan Sakura yang sedang meminum susu coklat.

Diseberang sana,Mikoto tersenyum. "Besok datanglah ke rumah. Kita akan makan malam bersama. Bukankah sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul?"

Sasuke terdiam. Dia tidak langsung menjawab walaupun ibunya memanggil namanya berulang-ulang untuk memastikan anaknya masih mendengarkannya.

"Aku tidak janji,_Kaa-san_. Mungkin hanya Sakura yang akan ke sana," Sasuke sedikit melirik ke arah Sakura yang terlihat terkejut karena namanya disebut.

Sasuke bisa mendengar ibunya mendesah kecewa. Walaupun begitu, Mikoto tetap berkata bahwa ia mengharapkan mereka berdualah yang datang. Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya diam sampai sambungan telepon itu diputus oleh ibunya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke penasaran.

"Besok keluargaku akan mengadakan makan malam bersama. Datanglah, aku tidak bisa datang."

Sakura sedikit terkejut. Ia menghabiskan susu cokelatnya sekali teguk sebelum bertanya kembali. "Ehh? Tapi kenapa? Kau kan bisa meluangkan waktumu hanya sebentar, itu juga acara keluargamu,"

Sasuke bangun dari duduknya. "Hn" Hanya gumaman ambigu yang Sakura dapatkan dari Sasuke sebelum laki-laki itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dua.

Uchiha Sasuke berdiri memandang ke arah taman belakang rumahnya. Ia menempelkan tangannya di kaca besar yang membatasi kamarnya dengan taman belakang. Mata hitamnya nampak menatap lurus walau ia juga bingung sedang memperhatikan apa.

Makan malam bersama. Sudah dipastikan jika ia akan bertemu dengan Karin. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia tidak datang. Sudah cukup selama kurang dari setahun ini ia melihat cinta pertamanya itu berada di rumahnya dengan status sebagai kakak iparnya.

Pikirannya terlalu kalut sampai tak menyadari pantulan bayang-bayang seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang memperhatikannya diam-diam dari pintu tercetak di kaca.

Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke sejak tadi dengan pandangan bertanya.

…..

"Kau yakin tidak mau ikut?" Sakura duduk dipinggir ranjang Sasuke. Di sampingnya Sasuke tidur memunggunginya. Sakura mendesah malas ketika Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia tahu jika laki-laki bermata hitam tajam itu sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Sasuke!" Sekali lagi Sakura menggucang tubuh Sasuke namun tetap saja tak ada tanggapan berarti dari suami kontraknya itu.

Dengan kesal Sakura keluar menuju kamarnya. Mengacak-acak laci di kamarnya kemudian kembali ke kamar Sasuke setelah mendapatkan barang yang dicarinya.

Sebuah jarum jahit.

Senyum aneh tercetak di wajah cantik model berambut merah muda tersebut. Dengan sengaja Sakura menusuk pantat Sasuke dengan jarum sehingga laki-laki berparas tampan itu berteriak sakit dan mengguling jatuh ke lantai.

Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Sasuke mengelus pantatnya.

"Apa maumu,hah?" Sasuke berteriak kesal.

Sakura berhenti tertawa. "Kau mengabaikanku. Jawab pertanyaanku, kau benar-benar tidak ingin ikut?"

Sasuke mendesis "Aku sudah bilang tidak. Jadi jangan bertanya lagi," jawab laki-laki bermarga Uchiha itu kesal.

"Terserah kau saja lah," Sakura berjalan keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Gadis merah muda itu berhenti sebentar "Aku tidak tahu kau kenapa, tetapi aku bisa kau andalkan sebagai tempat bercerita,hehe," Sakura mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tawa.

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam menatap Sakura yang masih tertawa kecil ke arahnya.

…..

Sakura datang jauh lebih awal dari waktu yang Sasuke katakana padanya. Dia ingin juga membantu ibu mertuanya dan kakak iparnya. Benar saja, Mikoto dan Karin baru saja pulang dari membeli bahan makanan saat berpapasan dengannya di depan rumah kediaman keluarga Uchiha.

"Kau datang awal sekali,Sakura-_chan_"

Sakura hanya terkekeh kecil mendengar ucapan Mikoto kemudian membantu ibu dua anak itu membawa tas belanjaannya. Seharian Sakura membantu Mikoto dan Karin membereskan rumah. Terkadang mereka bertiga bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Karin juga memperlihatkannya rancangan-rancangan pakaian yang Karin desain sendiri. Karin mengatakan bahwa itu hanya hobi yang dimilikinya dan belum berniat untuk menjadikannya sebuah pakaian sungguhan.

"Tapi ini sangat bagus,_Nee-san_ "

Karin terkikik kecil mendengar pujian Sakura. Panggilan Mikoto membuat kegiatan Karin dan Sakura harus terhenti. Mikoto memanggil mereka dan meminta mereka untuk duduk di sebelah kiri dan kanannya. Di pangkuan Mikoto terdapat satu album foto yang cukup tebal. Dengan senyum yang semakin lebar, Mikoto memperlihatkan foto-foto Itachi dan Sasuke saat masih bayi hingga perguruan tinggi. Karin histeris kemudian tertawa kecil karena ia tidak pernah melihat foto-foto ini selama ini. Hanya beberapa fotolah yang Itachi pernah tunjukan kepadanya. Sedangkan Sakura sudah terpingkal melihat ekspresi menangis Sasuke di salah satu foto.

Sakura merasakan hatinya menghangat.

Gadis bermata _emerald_ itu tersenyum memperhatikan kakak ipar dan ibunya kini sedang tertawa. Ia sudah lama tidak merasakan kebersamaan seperti ini sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal.

"Aku menyayangi kalian," ucapnya spontan kemudian memeluk ibu mertuanya dan Karin. Mikoto mengelus rambut Sakura penuh kasih. "Tentunya kami juga,Sakura-_chan_.."

…

Uchiha Karin—istri dari Uchiha sulung itu berkutat dengan masakannya. Ia bertugas untuk membuat makan malam dibantu dengan adik iparnya—Sakura. Kini ia seorang diri di dapur karena Sakura harus membantu Mikoto mengatur meja makan.

"Karin," panggil seseorang. Karin menoleh dan langsung tersenyum pada suaminya.

Itachi mendekat ke arah Karin. Laki-laki tampan itu langsung mencium kening istrinya.

"Kau harusnya langsung mandi bukannya ke dapur," Karin memasang ekspresi kesal yang dibuat-buat sehingga Itachi mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Sepertinya _Kaa-san_ sangat senang akan kehadiran Sakura-_chan_,ekspresi _Kaa-san_ sama seperti kau pertama kali berada di rumah ini," Itachi berucap seraya tersenyum. Karin mengangguk mengiyakan kemudian melanjutkan mengiris sayuran.

"Aku senang Sasuke bisa mendapatkan pendamping yang baik. Aku tahu ini egois, tapi aku sangat senang saat dia mendapatkan penggantimu. Aku sangat menyayanginya tapi juga sangat menyayangimu. Aku tidak bisa kehilangan keduanya," ujar Itachi menatap Karin dalam.

Karin berhenti dengan kegiatannya lalu mengelus wajah Itachi. Wanita berambut merah itu tersenyum.

"Aku juga. Sejak aku tahu jika Sasuke menyukaiku,jujur saja aku tidak pernah tenang. Sekarang aku bersyukur karena dia menemukan gadis baik seperti Sakura-_chan._ Dia tidak akan mengharapkanku lagi dan juga dia pasti bahagia dengan Sakura-_chan_," Karin mengecup pipi Itachi sekilas "Aku juga tidak lagi menjadi penghalang hubungan saudara kalian," lanjut wanita berkaca mata itu.

Itachi tersenyum pada istrinya kemudian memeluknya.

"Ya, kau benar"

Mereka tidak sadar jika gadis berambut merah muda—Uchiha Sakura berdiri di balik dinding dengan ekspresi terkejut.

….

Sakura pulang ke rumah masih dengan keterkejutannya akan sesuatu yang tidak sengaja didengarnya. Mata hijau cerahnya mengedar dan mendapati rumahnya gelap. Sakura segera masuk ke dalam rumah dan tidak menemukan Sasuke di ruang makan maupun ruang keluarga. Gadis berambut merah muda itu segera naik ke lantai dua dan berlari menuju kamar Sasuke.

Kamar itu kosong.

Tetapi mata Sakura menangkap Sasuke yang sedang duduk di bangku taman belakang mereka dari kaca besar yang membatasi kamar Sasuke dengan taman belakang.

Gadis cantik bernama sama dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu segera berlari menuju taman belakang.

Sakura mendudukan dirinya di samping Sasuke. Laki-laki berambut hitam kebiruan itu menoleh. "Ah, kau sudah pulang"

"Kenapa kau diam di sini. Udara sangat dingin. Kau sudah makan?" Sasuke menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Aku tidak lapar," ucapnya sebelum Sakura melayangkan protesnya.

"Boleh aku bertanya kenapa kau tidak mau ikut ?"

Sasuke mendengus. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Mata hitamnya memandangi rerumputan di bawahnya.

"Apa karena Karin _Nee-san_? Kau menyukainya," ujar Sakura pelan. Sasuke tidak memberi tanggapan. Laki-laki bermarga Uchiha itu menghela napasnya lalu secara tiba-tiba merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Sakura.

"Saat itu, aku menenangkanmu yang menangis karena Sasori. Sekarang ku mohon tenangkan aku," ujar Sasuke sangat pelan.

Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia membiarkan Sasuke tertidur di bahunya. Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di bibir Sakura saat melirik Sasuke yang sudah menutup matanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita memiliki masalah yang sama. Kita sama-sama masih terjebak dan belum bisa terlepas dari cinta pertama,hahh…" ujar Sakura diakhiri helaan napas.

Gadis merah muda itu ikut memejamkan matanya.

Malam ini, mungkin mereka akan tidur dengan nyaman walaupun di taman belakang sekalipun…

**Tsuzuku.**

**Author :**

Gomenasai jika Chapter 3-nya kurang memuaskan. Saya benar-benar minta maaaff :((

Saya juga minta maaf karena belum bisa membalas review dari para pembaca yang baik hati T.T Saya benar-benar minta maaf tapi saya punya alasan untuk itu. Kondisi saya sedang memburuk.

Saya berjanji akan membalas review kalian di chapter 4.

Saya ucapkan mohon maaf dan Terima kasih banyak ;)

TOLONG Reviewnya :)


	4. Chapter 4

Pernikahan bukanlah suatu permainan. Tapi bagaimana jika Sasuke dan Sakura yang terjebak dalam drama yang dibuatnya sendiri harus memainkan sesuatu yang bernama pernikahan? /"Pernikahan ini hanya berlangsung tujuh bulan."/"Oke, dan peraturan terpentingnya,tidak ada yang boleh jatuh cinta di antara kita"/"Tentu saja!"/Bagaimana bisa mereka akan hidup sebagai sepasang suami istri?

**Marriage Contract?**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno

Inspirasi : K-drama Full House

(Tapi alur akan berbeda dengan K-dramanya.)

Fanfiction ini masih jauh dari kata bagus. Jika ada kesalahan diksi, pengetikan kata  
maupun lainnya,saya mohon maaf dan mohon bimbingan dari para senpai sekalian.  
Karena saya masih baru di dunia Fanfiction,saya mohon bimbingannya.

Arigatou Gozaimasu~

.

.

.

Sasuke melenguh pelan. Tangan kanannya tidak henti-hentinya bergerak menggaruk tangan dan kakinya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan mendapati langit sangat gelap juga lampu kamarnya masih menyala. Ia mengangkat kepalanya perlahan agar gadis di sampingnya tidak terbangun. Sekali lagi Sasuke menggaruk tangan dan kakinya. Tidur di luar pasti membuatnya menjadi target utama dari para nyamuk.

Laki-laki tampan dengan marga Uchiha itu melirik kecil ke arah istri kontraknya yang masih nyenyak tidur bersandar pada bangku taman. Terlalu kejam jika meninggalkan Sakura tidur sendiri di sini, tapi ia sungguh sangat malas jika harus menggendong Sakura menuju kamar.

"Hei" Sasuke mendorong bahu Sakura namun tidak ada reaksi berarti dari gadis bermata hijau tersebut.

Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk menggendong si merah muda. Sepanjang langkahnya menuju kamar Sakura bibir Sasuke tidak henti-hentinya menggerutu.

"Ck" dengan decakan malas ia menidurkan Sakura di kamarnya. Mata hitamnya mengamati wajah Sakura yang nampak sangat tenang. Mulai dari kedua matanya yang tertutup. Hidung mancungnya. Kedua pipi putih mulus itu,sampai pada bibir berwarna merah muda pucat.

Bibir yang manis untuk dilihat.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari ia terus mengamati bibir Sakura. Dirinya tak menyadari jika ia sedang memperpendek jarak antara ia dengan Sakura. Mata hitamnya masih saja menatap bibir itu penuh kagum.

Semakin dekat dan terus mendekat sampai kelopak mata itu terbuka dan menampilkan _emerald_ yang melebar karena wajah Sasuke berjarak hanya beberapa centimeter dari wajahnya.

Mata Sakura berkedip berulang kali.

Sasuke juga begitu.

Rona merah tiba-tiba menjalar menuju ke seluruh wajah Uchiha Sasuke. Lalu..

PLAK!

Sebuah tepukan keras mendarat di dahi lebar Sakura. Gadis itu meringis kemudian memegangi dahinya dan langsung mendorong Sasuke.

"Ini Sakit, bodoh!"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Warna merah hampir mendominasi wajah tampan bak malaikat itu. "N-nyamuk," sahut si Uchiha bungsu pelan. Sakura menaikan satu alisnya kemudian memasang tampang mengerti.

"Ada nyamuk di dahiku? Ck, kau memukulnya terlalu keras, ini sakit"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Dirinya segera keluar dari kamar Sakura. Sekilas Sakura melihat Sasuke menutup wajahnya dengan tangan k anannya.

Gadis cantik bernama Sakura itu merengut bingung. Namun, dari pada ia harus mengurusi suami kontraknya itu lebih baik ia melanjutkan tidurnya.

Benarkah nyamuk,Sasuke?

* * *

Sasuke berdiri memandangi cermin. Tangannya terhenti menyelesaikan dasi yang ingin dia pasang. Ingatannya mengulang kejadian tadi malam saat ia hampir saja mencium Sakura. Segera ia menggeleng mencoba menghapus pikiran bodoh tersebut.

Dengan cepat ia menyelesaikan dasinya. Segera ia turun ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan. Mata hitamnya menangkap Sakura telah duduk sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Kau laki-laki atau perempuan? Aku bosan menunggumu," omel gadis berumur dua puluh empat tahun tersebut.

Sasuke menanggapi gerutuan Sakura dengan gumaman khasnya. Ia segera duduk di depan Sakura dan mulai melahap irisan tomat yang selalu ia minta agar ada di meja makan.

Sesekali mata hitam milik Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura yang sedang melahap sarapannya. Gadis itu sepertinya tidak menyadari jika ia menjadi objek pengamatan menarik oleh si Uchiha bungsu. Pandangan Sasuke terarah pada bibir Sakura ketika gadis itu memasukan makanannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Wajah Sasuke memerah seketika.

"U-uhuk.. uhuk,"

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang masih terbatuk berulang kali. "Kau tidak apa?" tanyanya seraya membantu Sasuke meminum airnya. Gadis dua puluh empat tahun itu mendengus geli.

"Hn" gumaman khas Uchiha itu keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Si bungsu Uchiha memalingkan wajahnya. Sangat memalukan jika dipikir. Bisa-bisanya ia sampai tersedak hanya karena memerhatikan wajah sang istri.

"Hari ini aku harus bekerja. Aku mungkin tidak bisa membereskan rumah," ujar Sakura setelah menghabiskan sarapannya.

Bekerja ya?

Perasaan tak enak menyelimuti Sasuke seketika. Suasana hatinya dengan cepat memburuk.

"Bekerja atau tidak kau tetap harus membersihkan rumah," Sasuke meletakan sumpitnya dengan kasar di meja lalu bangkit dari kursinya. Wajah Uchiha tampan itu mengkerut sebal.

"Hei! Tapi aku sudah berjanji dengan Sasori-_senpai_!"

Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. "Kalau begitu urus saja Sasori!"

Dan Sakura hanya bisa diam dengan ekspresi bingung melihat raut kekesalan di wajah suaminya.

* * *

Hujan turun tiba-tiba mengejutkan pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang di jalanan salah satu kota besar di Jepang ini. Turunnya hujan secara tiba-tiba di musim gugur ini membuat mereka—si pejalan kaki, tidak membawa payung atau pun mantel untuk melindungi mereka dari cairan yang jatuh beramai-ramai tersebut. Termasuk Sakura, gadis yang telah berganti marga Uchiha itu tidak mengira jika hari ini akan turun hujan karena di musim gugur hujan yang turun relatif lebih sedikit dibandingkan di musim semi, ya.. walaupun tidak menutupi kemungkinan juga jika akan turun hujan.

Berakhirlah ia duduk menunggu hujan berhenti di sebuah halte. Gadis merah muda itu sedikit merutuki dirinya yang memilih ikut bersama Ino dari pada menaiki mobilnya sendiri. Harusnya ia sudah mengira jika akan ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh sahabatnya itu.

'Sakura, aku ada urusan mendadak. Kau pulang sendiri tidak apa kan? Maafkan aku ,jidat!'

Sekali lagi Sakura mendesis karena mengingat ucapan sahabatnya itu sebelum menurunkannya di halte bus ini.

Uchiha Sakura menghela napasnya. Dirinya sedikit menggigil karena udara yang mulai terasa dingin. Ia juga hanya menggunakan T-shirt putih yang dipadukan dengan bawahan celana pendek berwarna hitam. Sederhana memang.

"Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu di sini," keluhnya.

Gadis cantik itu berdiri kemudian berjalan menuju pinggir jalan, berharap melihat bus yang segera menuju halte tempatnya menunggu. Kurang beruntung untuknya, karena tidak ada bus yang dilihatnya. Pakaiannya pun juga nyaris basah seluruhnya. Ia meringis dalam hati. Kalau sudah begini, lebih baik dia berjalan pulang. Lagi pula pakaiannya sudah basah kan?

Sakura berjalan perlahan. Dibiarkannya presipitasi berwujud cairan itu menimpanya. Bibir Sakura tertarik membentuk senyuman kecil. Pikirannya melayang ke beberapa tahun silam.

Saat itu musim semi. Hujan turun dengan derasnya menimpa semua yang ada di bawahnya. Sakura duduk menekuk kakinya di bawah pohon. Rambut merah muda sebahunya telah basah begitu juga dengan tubuhnya. Ini karena kecerobohannya yang tidak mengindahkan ucapan Ino yang selalu mengingatkannya guna membawa payung.

Seragam sekolahnya benar-benar basah. Hal itu membuatnya makin kedinginan.

Sebuah payung berwarna kuning tiba-tiba terbuka di atasnya. Sakura mengadah memerhatikan payung kuning tersebut kemudian tersenyum.

Si pemilik payung membalas senyumnya kemudian mengulurkan tangannya.

Sama seperti hari ini…

Payung berwarna kuning itu terbuka di atasnya. Melindungi dirinya dari hantaman hujan yang tak henti-hentinya berjatuhan. Sama seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu, Sakura tersenyum lembut pada pemilik payung berwarna kuning cerah itu.

"Tidak pernah berubah," Sasori berucap pelan setengah terkekeh.

Gadis musim semi itu tidak menjawab. Hanya bibirnya yang melengkung manis membentuk senyuman. Di antara air yang membasahi wajah cantik Sakura, Sasori—pemilik payung kuning itu tidak mengetahui jika ada air mata yang mengalir.

"Ku antar pulang,Sakura."

* * *

Sasuke memerhatikan titik-titik air yang ada di kaca mobilnya. Mobil mewah yang biasa ia bawa sendiri itu kini dikemudikan oleh supir kakaknya. Suasana hatinya sedang tidak bagus membuat dirinya juga menjadi sangat malas untuk melakukan apapun.

Mata berwarna hitam itu sedikit tertarik dengan dua orang yang ia yakin laki-laki dan perempuan berdiri saling berhadapan di tengah hujan seperti ini. Sasuke mendengus, ia seakan melihat drama-drama romantis.

Sasuke sedikit menyipitkan matanya. Kaca mobilnya yang buram karena air hujan membuatnya susah melihat dengan jelas kedua orang itu ketika mobilnya melewati keduanya.

Hanya saja, satu warna terlihat jelas olehnya.

Merah muda, dan kini pikirannya menjadi tertuju pada istrinya.

Sasuke mengambil ponselnya. Tangannya dengan lihai mengetik beberapa baris kata lalu menghapusnya kembali. Hal itu ia lakukan berulang-ulang hingga ia merasa kesal sendiri. Diperhatikannya layar ponsel pintar tersebut. Kemudian dengan sekali sentuh, simbol pesan terkirim tampil dilayarnya.

'_Aku dalam perjalanan pulang. Kita makan siang bersama'_

* * *

Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan istri kontraknya itu. Laki-laki tampan itu menghela napas, lalu langsung menuju dapur. Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu memeriksa ponselnya namun tidak ada pesan atau pun panggilan masuk dari istri merah mudanya itu.

Dia belum pulang…

Mungkin niatnya untuk memasak bersama istri kontraknya itu harus dikuburnya. Dengan sedikit raut wajah kecewa, Sasuke membuka lemari pendingin di dapurnya dan menemukan banyak bahan makanan di sana. Tangan si Uchiha bergerak mengambil sesuatu di saku celana panjangnya. Sebuah kertas yang dilipat menjadi empat bagian dipandanginya.

Membuat kejutan untuk Sakura mungkin ide yang bagus.

Perlahan dikeluarkannya semua bahan makanan di lemari pendingin miliknya.

Kertas berisi resep makanan pemberian ibunya itu ia letakan di meja. Menggulung lengan kemejanya, Sasuke mulai mengiris bahan makanan itu dengan gerakan kaku.

Setidaknya, pengorbanannya pulang dari kantor lebih awal ada hasilnya.

Walaupun ia sendiri tidak yakin hasilnya akan seperti apa ._.

"Aw! Pisau sialan!"

* * *

"Aku pulang," Sakura memberi salam selagi membuka sepatunya. Rambut gadis bermahkota merah muda itu sedikit mengering walaupun pakaiannya masih setengah basah. Berdiam diri di Café bersama Sasori hingga hujan reda cukup membuatnya lebih hangat. Gadis bernama bunga itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah. Baru satu langkah ia menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua, _emerald_-nya menangkap seseorang tertidur berbantalkan tangannya di meja makan.

Perlahan Sakura mendekati yang ia tahu pasti Sasuke itu. Mata hijau gadis cantik itu mengerling pada selembar kertas di samping Sasuke. Ekspresi bingung langsung tampil di wajah cantiknya. Ia baru menyadari ada banyak makanan dengan asap masih mengepul di atas meja makan.

Sebuah senyum terbentuk di bibir tipisnya.

Tangan Sakura bergerak mengambil sumpit lalu mencicipi Gyudon—nasi putih dengan irisan daging sapi rebus yang dibuat oleh Sasuke.

"U-uhuk!"

Sakura hampir saja memuntahkan makanan buatan Sasuke itu setelah indra pengecapnya merasakan rasa yang benar-benar tak enak.

Ini rasa masakan paling tidak enak yang pernah ia coba.

Namun, bukannya berhenti memakannya, Sakura terus memasukan satu per satu irisan daging sapi juga nasi putih itu ke dalam mulutnya. Berulang kali gadis bermata hijau itu meneguk air guna mengurangi rasa aneh yang dirasakan indra pengecapnya.

"Ngg.." suara lenguhan pelan terdengar dari Sasuke. Pemuda tampan itu terkejut saat mendapati Sakura sudah duduk di depannya dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Kau memakannya?" tanya Sasuke. Pemuda itu menatap Sakura ragu ketika gadis cantik bersurai merah muda panjang tersebut terus memakan masakannya.

"Aku membuatnya untukmu." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah "—Apa enak?"

Sebuah anggukan disertai senyuman manis membuat sudut bibir Uchiha bungsu itu tertarik kecil. Buru-buru ia mencoba masakannya. Memasukan satu sumpitan besar daging ke mulutnya.

"U-huk! Uhuk uhuk!" Sakura segera menyerahkan segelas air minum pada Sasuke. Gadis cantik itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya ketika tatapan tajam Sasuke mengarah padanya.

"Kenapa kau bilang ini enak?!" Sasuke mengahbiskan air di gelasnya "—ini makanan terburuk yang pernah ku makan,"

Sakura terkekeh kemudian melanjutkan makannya. "Ini masih bisa dimakan," satu daging lagi masuk ke dalam mulut Sakura. Ekspresi gadis itu sedikit aneh ketika mengunyah makanannya.

"Jangan dimakan!" bentak Sasuke kemudian membereskan secara paksa makanan yang ada di atas meja. "—kau bisa sakit perut jika memakannya,"

"Jangan dibuang. Kau sudah bersusah payah membuatnya—" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura yang menahan tangannya "—apalagi itu untukku," lanjut gadis musim semi itu kemudian mengambil satu daging lagi. Uchiha Sasuke memerhatikan wajah istri kontraknya yang terlihat sangat senang. Matanya menyipit. Bibirnya tersenyum lembut walau masih mengunyah daging di mulutnya. Air mata mengalir di sudut mata Sakura.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan memaksakan diri untuk memakannya!" sekali lagi bentakan keluar dari pemuda tampan itu.

"T-tidak—" Sakura menghapus cairan di sudut matanya "—aku hanya sangat senang. Benar-benar senang,"

Sasuke meletakan kembali piring-piring yang masih berisi dengan makanan itu di atas meja. Dirinya menatap Sakura yang masih menangis kecil. "Aku senang. Terlalu senang sampai menangis seperti ini" Sakura tertawa kecil lalu mendongak menatap Sasuke. "—Terima kasih. Sudah lama aku tidak menerima masakan dari orang lain,"

Sasuke merasakan perasaannya menghangat.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke."

* * *

Sasuke duduk sambil membaca buku di taman belakang. Di depannya,Sakura sedang membersihkan kaca besar rumahnya dengan susah payah. Berulang kali gadis yang memiliki bola mata layaknya dedaunan itu melompat atau sekedar merentangkan tangannya ke atas guna membersihkan bagian atas kaca itu.

"Hei, di atas sana masih terlihat banyak debunya." Komentar Sasuke walaupun matanya masih terfokus pada buku yang dibacanya.

"Iya iya aku tahu," sekali lagi Sakura melompat. Hanya saja, bagian berdebu itu masih terlalu tinggi untuk digapainya.

"Bodoh" Sasuke kembali berkomentar. Kini mata hitam Sasuke mengawasi gerakan Sakura yang terus melompat-lompat berusaha membersihkan bagian yang kotor itu.

"Lompatlah lebih tinggi. Untuk apa tenaga yang dihasilkan dari banyaknya makanan yang kau makan itu,heh?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya dan memilih untuk tidak menanggapi semua komentar dari bungsu Uchiha itu. Jika seperti ini, Sasuke jadi terlihat lebih cerewet darinya.

"Di sebelah kanan atasmu. Bagian itu seperti tidak pernah dibersihkan bertahun-tahun,"

Sakura masih berusaha menyabarkan dirinya.

"Dasar pendek. Melompatlah lebih tinggi!"

Sakura meremas kain yang digunakannya untuk membersihkan kaca itu. Ia melirik sinis mata Sasuke yang masih memerhatikannya dari balik kaca mata minus yang digunakannya. Sasuke melepas kaca matanya kemudian memasang ekspresi yang menurut Sakura menyebalkan.

"Ada apa, hm?"

Sakura mendengus kemudian kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan. Seperti sebelumnya, gadis itu masih belum bisa menggapai bagian paling tinggi tersebut.

"Bodoh," satu kata kembali meluncur dari bibir Sasuke.

Sakura sudah tidak tahan lagi. Gadis cantik berambut merah muda panjang itu melempar kain kotor yang ia gunakan untuk membersihkan kaca tepat pada wajah Sasuke. "Kalau begitu, kerjakan sendiri!" teriaknya kesal.

Sasuke memegangi wajahnya yang terkena lemparan kain kotor. Dirinya menatap Sakura tajam. Gadis itu juga terlihat terus mengumpat dan menyembutkan namanya.

"Kau harusnya membersihkannya seperti ini," Sasuke merentangkan tangannya. Dirinya membersihkan bagian yang tidak dapat dibersihkan Sakura. Sakura diam memerhatikan Sasuke yang terlihat serius. Kini giliran gadis merah muda itu yang duduk memerhatikan suami kontraknya bekerja.

"Sasuke, sebelah kananmu!" teriak Sakura.

Laki-laki bermarga Uchiha itu mengangguk kemudian membersihkan debu yang ada di sebelah kanannya.

"Hei hei, Di bagian kiri atasmu juga masih berdebu."

Sasuke bergumam mengiyakan. Di belakangnya Sakura melioat tangannya di depan dada sambil terkekeh kecil. "—yang di sana!" tunjuk Sakura. Dan seperti dugaannya, Sasuke menurutinya. Jika begini, pekerjaannya akan diselesaikan Sasuke. Sakura tertawa dalam hati.

"Yang itu Sasuke!" Sakura kembali menujuk bagian yang kotor.

"Iya! Iya! Aku melihatnya!" Sasuke merentangkan tangannya untuk menggapai bagian yang kotor tersebut. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti. Laki-laki tampan berambut mencuat kebelakang itu baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Cih kerjakan sendiri!"

Sakura menggeleng lalu menjulurkan lidahnya. "Kau yang mau mengerjakannya," setelahnya gadis merah muda itu berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Hei!" Sasuke menjatuhkan kainnya. Dia ikut berlari mengejar istri kontraknya yang sudah masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Berhenti di sana, Sakura!" Sakura menengok kebelakang "Tidak akan!"

Sakura berlari masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke. Di belakangnya Sasuke yang mengejarnya memperpendek jarak mereka kemudian menarik tangan Sakura.

"Mau kemana lagi kau? Cepat kerjakan pekerjaanmu!"

Istri merah mudanya itu tidak menjawab. Napas Sakura tersenggal-senggal. Mata bak batu giok itu menatapnya jahil. Tangan gadis musim semi itu bergerak menutup bibir Sasuke.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara!" ucapnya. Sasuke terdiam menatap wajah Sakura yang tersenyum jahil padanya. Pemuda Uchiha baru menyadari posisi mereka yang sangat dekat. Secara spontan Sasuke memindahkan tangannya merangkul pinggang—menariknya lebih dekat sehingga jarak mereka terhapuskan.

Sakura tersentak kaget. Mata hijaunya melebar. Ia bisa melihat wajah Sasuke dengan jelas. Jarak diantara mereka hanya telapak tangannya yang membatasi bibir Sasuke dengan bibirnya. Jika saja, ia tadi tidak menutup bibir Sasuke dengan tangannya, mereka pasti sudah berciuman sekarang.

Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya. Hijau dan hitam saling berpandangan. Sakura mengedip beberapa kali. Sekarang dirinya sedang melakukan _palm kiss_ dengan suami kontraknya. Warna merah langsung mendominasi wajah gadis merah muda itu.

PLAK!

"Sakit!" Uchiha Sasuke meringis memegangi dahinya. Secara tiba-tiba istri kontraknya itu memajukan kepalanya hingga berbenturan keras dengan dahinya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan tadi, hah?!" teriak Sakura. Wajah gadis itu memerah seluruhnya. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke arah samping. Sakura mungkin tidak melihat senyum manis yang terlihat samar terbentuk dari bibir Uchiha bungsu itu.

* * *

Sasori duduk melamun seraya mengaduk-aduk tehnya. Laki-laki berambut merah itu mengingat pertemuannya beberapa hari yang lalu dengan Sakura. Ia merasa Sakura menghindar darinya. Hari itu, Sakura menolak diantar olehnya. Gadis merah muda itu lebih memilih berdiam diri di café dan dia sedikit kecewa karena hanya bisa menemani gadis itu. Saat di café pun, berulang kali gadis merah muda itu melirik jamnya. Sasori masih sangat ingat betapa seringnya gadis itu menyinggung nama suaminya—Sasuke saat mereka berbicara. Itu wajar saja. Hanya saja, dalam dirinya seperti ada yang salah dari semua itu.

Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang.

"Sasori-_kun_ ?" Tangan Sasori yang mengaduk tehnya berhenti. Pemuda berwajah tampan itu mengangkat kepalanya. Di depannya, gadis berambut pirang pucat menatapnya bingung. Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia terlalu banyak berpikir. Bagaimana bisa ia memikirkan istri sahabatnya ketika dirinya sedang bersama kekasihnya sendiri? Mungkin pekerjaannya yang terlalu banyak akhir-akhir ini membuatnya sedikit lelah.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sasori-_kun_ ?" Mata violet Shion memandangnya khawatir. "—kita bisa pulang jika kau tidak enak badan. Aku akan membeli gaun itu besok saja, " lanjut gadis berambut panjang itu.

Sasori kembali menggeleng namun kali ini diselingi senyuman. "Aku baik-baik saja, hanya lelah."

"Kalau begitu kita ambil gaun pesananku sekarang saja, kita bisa pulang cepat dan kau bisa beristirahat,"

Sasori mengangguk sekilas kemudian menggandeng tangan kekasihnya keluar dari café.

* * *

Sasuke memegangi dahinya lalu meringis. Di depannnya Sakura sedang makan dengan wajah yang menurut bungsu Uchiha menyeramkan. Mata Sakura sedikit melirik ke arah suami kontraknya dan mendapati Sasuke sedang melirik juga ke arahnya.

"Apa, hm?"

Sasuke berdecih kemudian menunduk. Ia tidak tahu jika istrinya itu punya kekuatan sangat besar. Dahinya masih terasa sakit sampai sekarang. Ditambah lagi tatapan tajam Sakura yang selalu mengarah padanya.

Kini Uchiha Sasuke nampak layaknya anak kecil yang baru saja dimarahi oleh ibunya.

"Huhh, maafkan aku. Aku keterlaluan juga membuat dahimu jadi seperti itu,"

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya kemudian mencibir. "Akhirnya kau sadar juga,"

"Kau yang lebih dulu menarik pinggangku lalu.. lalu—ahh lupakan!" wajah Sakura kembali memerah mengingat _palm kiss_-nya dengan Sasuke.

Sakura berdiri untuk membereskan peralatan makan mereka. Ia sedikit terhuyung. Matanya terasa berat, ia juga merasa sangat pusing. Ini pasti karena dirinya terlalu lelah,batinnya.

Namun, kakinya sepertinya sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan tubuhnya. Sakura merasa tubuhnya terhuyung lalu jatuh.

"Sakura!" Sasuke spontan berteriak dan bersamaan dengan itu ia berhasil menangkap tubuh istri merah mudanya. Sasuke semakin panik saat Sakura berulang kali bergumam jika rasanya sangat sakit. Segera saja, Sasuke menggendong istri kontraknya tersebut di punggungnya.

"Kau memang selalu menyusahkan. Bagaimana bisa kau membuatku sepanik ini," ujar pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu. Dia segera membawa Sakura ke rumah Sakit.

* * *

Mikoto menepuk pundak putra bungsunya. Sejak tadi ia bisa menangkap betapa paniknya Sasuke. Ini baru pertama kalinya ia melihat Sasuke menunjukan kepanikannya dengan jelas. Sasuke adalah putranya yang paling bodoh mengenai hal perasaan. Mikoto tersenyum lembut seraya menghapus keringat yang mengalir dari pelipis anaknya itu.

"Sakura-_chan_ pasti baik-baik saja, "

Sasuke menoleh ke arah ibunya. "D-dia jatuh pingsan tiba-tiba. Di-dia bilang kalau rasanya sakit, aku—" Mikoto kembali tersenyum lembut pada anaknya itu. "_Kaa-san_ tahu. Kau terlihat sangat kacau, _Kaa-san_ bahkan sampai tidak mengenalimu," candanya.

Sasuke menarik napasnya kemudian menghembuskannya. Ingatannya saat Sakura pingsan kembali berputar. Ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kalinya ia sepanik ini. Ia selalu bisa menenangkan dirinya bahkan saat dulu ia pernah terkurung dalam lift di suatu pusat perbelanjaan.

"Sudah sangat lama _Kaa-san_ tidak melihatmu sepanik ini. Ah.. Sasu-_chan_ yang dulu sudah kembali," Uchiha Mikoto tersenyum ketika putranya itu meliriknya tajam. "Anak Kaa-san yang selalu menyembunyikan perasaannya kini terlihat sangat panik,"

"Aku tidak sepanik yang _Kaa-san_ pikirkan,"

Mikoto menarik pipi putra bungsunya dan membuat Sasuke meringis sakit.

"Mau menyangkal, hm ?" Tangan Mikoto berpindah menepuk kepala anaknya itu. "Saat kau berada dekat dengan seseorang yang kau sayangi, jantungmu akan berdetak lebih cepat begitu juga saat kau melihat orang yang kau sayangi itu terluka," Sasuke menoleh ke arah ibunya "—apa anak _Kaa-san_ yang seperti es ini sekarang merasakan itu?"

Tangan Sasuke bergerak menuju dadanya. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Mikoto kembali tersenyum melihat putranya. Kekhawatirannya akan hubungan Sasuke dengan Sakura khususnya bagaimana anaknya yang sedingin es ini memerlakukan Sakura kini terhapus. Mungkin ia kini bisa mulai berharap akan adanya Uchiha kecil.

* * *

"Dia baik-baik saja. Uchiha-_san_ mengalami gangguan pencernaan juga demam, setelah beristirahat seharian penuh ia sudah boleh pulang,"

Sasuke membungkukan badannya singkat sebagai tanda terima kasih. Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Sakura yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Gangguan pencernaan ya.." Sasuke mengingat bagaimana Sakura memakan masakannya yang terbilang hancur itu. "Dasar keras kepala," gumamnya.

Mata Sasuke mengerling pada cincin yang melingkar di jari manis Sakura. Cincin pernikahan mereka. Kenangannya melayang pada saat pertama kalinya ia bertemu Sakura beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sasuke tersenyum kecil ketika ingatannya berputar pada saat ia dan Sakura saling bicara di telepon untuk pertama kalinya yang menjadi awal drama mereka. Kembali ia tersenyum mengingat tingkah bodohnya dengan Sakura di atas altar. Ingatannya kembali melayang pada saat mereka saling mengerjai satu sama lainnya. Sebuah senyum lembut muncul di bibir Sasuke. Saat Sakura memeluknya karena menangisi Sasori, saat dirinya tidur di bahu Sakura, saat mereka bertengkar sampai saat Sakura memaksakan dirinya memakan masakan buatannya. Perasaan Sasuke menghangat. Mata hitamnya berpindah memerhatikan wajah Sakura. Senyumnya perlahan memudar.

"Jika aku melanggar aturan kontrak itu, apa drama ini akan berakhir ?" Sasuke membaringkan kepalanya di samping tangan Sakura. "Aku tidak ingin ini berakhir,"

* * *

"—uke! Sasuke!" Sasuke mengerjap berulang kali. Ia pasti tertidur saat menjaga Sakura. Mata hitamnya mengerling ke arah Sakura kemudian menghela napas lega. Sakura sudah sadar dan kini gadis merah muda itu sedang menatapnya bingung.

"aa.. kau sudah sadar,"

Sakura bangun dari posisi tidurnya, "Bisakah kita pulang ? Aku sangat bosan di sini,"

"Aku tidak mau kerepotan lagi, diam di sini dan istirahat!"

Sakura menghela napasnya. Mata hijaunya berbinar ketika melihat pintu kamar rawatnya terbuka. Di sana berdiri kedua kakak iparnya juga ayah dan ibu mertuanya. Sasuke ikut menoleh. Mata hitamnya tidak menangkap keluarganya saja. Pemuda tampan itu menghela napasnya ketika sadar jika yang berdiri di belakang keluarganya itu adalah teman-temannya.

"Yo! _Teme_! Aku dan Hinata-_chan_ langsung kemari setelah mendengar kabar Sakura-_chan _sakit,_" _Di samping laki-laki berambut pirang itu berdiri wanita dengan rambut indigo panjang.

"Kenapa kalian kemari beramai-ramai?" Sasori tertawa kecil. Ia bisa merasakan nada kekesalan di kalimat sahabat Uchihanya itu. "Apa kau sudah lebih baik, Sakura ?" tanya Sasori pada mantan juniornya itu.

Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan. Gadis musim semi itu kemudian mulai berbincang dengan ibu mertua, kakak iparnya dan istri sahabat Sasuke—Hinata.

Setelah berapa lama, keramaian dan kebersamaan di kamar itu berkurang. Semua sudah pulang menyisakan Sasuke yang tertidur di sudut ruangan. Sakura mendekati Sasuke yang terlihat sangat lelah. Gadis merah muda itu menyusuri wajah Sasuke dengan jarinya. Sesekali ia tertawa kecil. Namun, ia tiba-tiba terkejut saat tangannya digenggam oleh Sasuke. Mata pemuda yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu menatapnya lembut. Sakura bisa melihat sekelebat perasaan dar mata Sasuke.

Sasuke menggerakan tangan kirinya merangkul pinggang Sakura. Ia membuat Sakura duduk di pangkuannya. Sasuke sedikit terkejut namun tak bisa melawan ketika Sasuke memeluknya. "Sa-sasuke ? "

"Aku lelah," cicit Sasuke. Pemuda dua puluh enam tahun itu mengeratkan pelukannya. Sasuke mengadah. Tangan kanannya yang menggenggam tangan Sakura bergerak menarik Sakura lebih dekat. Jarak mereka semakin terhapuskan. Tetapi tiba-tiba Sasuke berhenti. Ia mengingat statusnya kini dengan Sakura hanya sebatas kontrak. Tangan Sasuke yang merangkul Sakura jatuh ke samping badannya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Sakura.

Namun sedetik kemudian mata hitamnya melebar.

Kedua tangan Sakura menakup wajahnya lalu menariknya hingga jarak mereka benar-benar terhapuskan.

Kedua bibir itu saling bertemu. Kembali Sasuke merangkul Sakura, mendorong agar gadis itu semakin mendekat. Ciuman lembut itu terus berlanjut sampai Sakura melepasnya. Dahi mereka masih saling bersentuhan. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya,ia sungguh malu jika Sasuke menatapnya seperti ini. Tangan Sasuke kembali bergerak menarik Sakura hingga bibir mereka kembali saling menyentuh. Mengantarkan mereka pada ciuman panjang….

Sementara itu, di balik pintu seseorang berdiri diam menatap kedua insan itu. Tangan pemuda itu menggenggam erat gagang pintu sebelum mundur beberapa langkah.

Sasori menarik sudut bibirnya paksa "Mungkin aku harus mengambil dompet ku esok hari," ujarnya pada diri sendiri sebelum melangkah menjauh.

'_hal itu semakin terasa menghilang…..'_

**Tsuzuku.**

* * *

Akina tidak banyak komentar deh tentang chapter ini ._.

Pasti deh aneh ada yang aneh di chapter ini T.T udah baca berulang kali tapi masih ngerasa begitu :"

Oke , waktunya Akina membalas sekaligus berterima kasih. Maaf Akina baru bisa balas sekarang ya ^^

Untuk **DABEL-TRABEL,Universal Playgirl, Biiancast Rodith,Lala Yoichi,Hiro,Ryuga Neji,Sonedinda2,Seijuurou Eisha-chan,Akira fly,nasyachoco,a first letter,Guest1, ,EsterhazyTorte,BigbangVIP,Guest2,Aphrodite Girl 13,Hotaru Keiko,Amu-b,Hanazono yuri,Kihara,Zey-yenns28,ZhaSyahCerry, **: Terima kasih banyak sudah baca ^^ untuk permintaan update kilat Akina belum bisa janji karena jadwal pelajaran tambahan Akina yang padat ,tapi akan Akina usahakan :)

Sekali lagi terima kasihhhhh *peluk satu-satu ({})

Untuk **Cerise Liebe : **Terima kasih banyak ya :) terima kasih juga atas doanya^^

**Natsuyakiko32 : **Terima kasih banyak sudah baca dan terima kasih doa juga dukungannya^^

**Dikdik717 : **Wah terima kasih banyak^^ kalau di chapter ini humornya ga berasa, akina minta maaf ya ._.

**Seijuurou Eisha-chan : **kekkekeke xD Akina seneng banget ni kalau bisa buat Eisha-san tertawa :3 Terima kasih banyak ya^^

**Lin Narumi Rutherford : **Pertanyaan Lin-san mungkin sudah terjawab di chapter 3 ya? ^^ terima kasih banyak dan maaf baru bisa balas sekarang.

**Pinky Kyukyu : **Akina senang kalau Pinky-san suka :3 Terima kasih banyak^^

**Ricchi : **Terima kasih banyak senpai ;;) aahhh senangnya bikin senpai puas *peluk cium ({})

**Uchiha Cerry Rania17: **Boleh kok^^ Rania-san bisa panggil saya Akina atau Anggun*nama asli saya xD

**Ari-chan : **siap ;;)

**Hachikodesuka : **kekeke xD Terima kasih banyak

**Aiko : **Pasti ;;)

**FuuYuki34 : **Terima kasih ;) tentu saya ijinkan*plak xD

**Uchiha Yui-chan : **Siap kapten!^^ Terima kasih atas reviewnya ya :3

**SiMeji runacular kushii : **iya pengalaman pribadi tapi bedanya , Akina sama temen Akina itu ngomongnya ga nyambung ==" engga apa apa kok :3 review kapanpun dimanapun tidak dilarang xD Terima kasih banyakkk^^

**Bella : **Oyee Kapten!^^

**Luca Marvell : **Bisa jadi bisa jadi :3 Terima kasih banyak^^

**Yui2 : **Salam kenal juga ;;) dan terima kasih ucapan selamat dan dukungannya^^

**Aoi Takashima : **halooo ,salam kenal juga *lambai-lambai. Siap siap ;;)

**Naomi Kanzaki : **Oyeee kapten! Pasti dilanjut^^

**KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke : **Terima kasih banyak . huhh.. Akina cuman bisa bilang makasi banyak saja :3

**Haruno yuwi : **Ha'I ;;)

**Afrillia Haruno : **Siap siap siap ;;)

**Hikaru Shinju : **kekekekke^^ Akina senang kalau Hikaru-san senang. Woaahh :o terima kasih dukungan juga doanya^^

**Haru : **Saya minta maaf soal itu Haru-san :(( Terima kasih banyak ya ({})

**Sachi :** Sip sip sip ;) salam kenal juga^^

**Hitsuhoney : **Siap kapten!^^ Akina akan berusahan. Terima kasih banyak :3

**Mia Dullindal : **Terima kasih banyak Mia Nee-san *boleh saya panggil begitu^^ ? Saya tidak mungkin menolak Nee-san :") Terima kasih banyak ({})

**Hatake hime : **Halo, salam kenal juga^^ *lambai-lambai. Terima kasih banyak ({})

**Uchiha Shesura-chan : **Salam kenal juga^^ *lambai-lambai. Engga apa kok Shesura-san^^ Review kapan saja dan dimana saja/? Diperbolehkan kok xD Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya ya^^ Akina senang jika Shesura-san merasa terhibur^^

**Eyrin :** Terima kasih banyak karena sudah membaca^^ hehehe terima kasih banyak karena sudah memperbaiki kesalahan Akina :3 Akina akan usahakan buat lebih baik ;;)

**Sampai berjumpa di chapter berikutnya^^ ulallalaa~ tolong reviewnya**


End file.
